Shinigami to Ayashi
by Uchiha Ryuga
Summary: Three shinigami? Check. A mission to a school? Check. Ayashi? Che- wait, what? Read as three shinigami go through a year at Youkai Gakuen with the Newspaper Club! Takes place during Rosario Vampire season II. Both manga-based.
1. A Chance Meeting

Hey, how goes it? I know I have some other stories I should be working on, but what can I say, Romez and his story _Bleach at Youkai Academy_ resally inspired me to write my own Bleach and Rosario+Vampire crossover, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Rosario+Vampire

* * *

"How'd I get stuck in this mess with you two idiots?" a short, white-haired boy with sparkling green eyes sighed as he and two other boys waited at a bus stop for the bus to their 'new school.'

"I don't know why you pluralized that, Toshirou." one of the other two boys, an older boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes told the white-haired boy, Toshirou. "Renji's the only idiot here."

"Yeah, I'm the only..." the final member of their ragtag group, Renji, a boy with his long red hair pulled up into a ponytail, brown eyes, and eyebrow-like tattoos extending down his neck began, but he caught himself. "Goddammit Ichigo!" the orange-haired boy, Ichigo, was laughing at Renji's outburst. "I'm no idiot!" Renji lunged at Ichigo, intent on ripping his prostate out through his throat.

"Will you two idiots stop your stupid little squabble?" Toshirou sighed as he noticed the bus they were supposed to be waiting for drawing near. "The bus is here." The two listened to the shorter boy and pulled apart, noticing that the bus was indeed pulling to a stop in front of them. The doors opened and they were greeted by the bus driver, a mustached man with glowing eyes smoking a cigar.

**"Heh heh heh." **the bus driver chuckled, taking a long drag of his cigar. **"You three the new transfer students at Youkai Gakuen?"**

"That's us." Ichigo replied as he, Toshirou, and Renji lifted their bags, a normal duffel bag and a special case for their Zanpakuto each, and entered the bus.

**"Well, I hope you're prepared." **the bus driver said as the three boys took their seats.

"And why is that?" Toshirou asked, looking at the bus driver before gazing out the window.

**"Because Youkai Gakuen is a veeeeeerrrrrryyy scaaaaarrrrryyyyy school."** was the bus driver's cryptic reply as the bus began moving.

"I guarantee I've shit creepier things than this school." Renji retorted, a simple look on his face, causing both Ichigo and Toshirou to sigh at his sheer stupidity.

**Heh heh heh." **the bus driver laughed again. **"Keep hold to that sense of humor, boy. It just may keep you from losing your mind."**

Ichigo sighed, wondering how he had gotten himself into this predicament. He remembered the basics of why he was there, but not why he specifically was there. Not even a month after Ichigo had defeated Aizen, he, Renji, and Toshirou were called to Squad One's headquarters specifically by Yamamoto.

* * *

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai-fuku-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, thank you all for coming." Yamamoto boomed when the three entered Squad One's headquarters, noticing nobody else was in the room at all. "Now, I assume you three would like to know why I summoned you here, so I will cut right to the chase. You see, a little more than one hundred years ago,when he was still here, Urahara Kisuke noticed an oddly condensed and vast amount of reiatsu in Japan that couldn't be pinpointed no matter how many shinigami we sent to investigate. Just yesterday, by happenstance, the shinigami we have positioned in the Hokkaido region of Japan found a flyer that had an odd reiatsu about it. She brought it back and gave it to Squad Twelve. As it so happens, the reiatsu from the flyer matched the mysterious reiatsu from so long ago."_

_"But what does that have to do with us, exactly?" Ichigo asked, wondering where the story was going._

_"I was getting to that." Yamamoto said, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. "The flyer is for a school named Youkai Gakuen, which is why I specifically requested you three to go to there for a school year in order to scout out the area for potential threats. Do you three accept?"_

_"Yes, sir!" Renji and Toshirou answered, but Ichigo looked slightly apprehensive._

_"Wait, what about my school and family?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, the new school year starts tomorrow."_

_"That has already been discussed with your father." Yamamoto answered. "You have already been transferred to Youkai Gakuen."_

_"I guess I don't really have much of a choice." Ichigo said, his eyebrow twitching at his father's ability to not take his own son's opinion into account._

_"Since we leave tomorrow, when do we get our gigais, sou-taichou?" Renji asked the powerful shinigami._

_"You don't." Yamamoto replied, confusing the three before him. "Since the area you will be going to is so spiritually dense, it can be assumed the beings there are spiritually aware due to the large amounts of reiatsu in the area, therefore gigais will not be necessary."_

_"Wait, what about my body?" Ichigo asked, wondering what he would do with his body for nine months._

_"Simply ingest your kaizou konpaku and send him to the Urahara Shoten." was Yamamoto's answer. Ichigo nodded, finding the answer suitable._

_"What about our Zanpakuto, sir?" Toshirou asked._

_"I requested that Kurotsuchi-taichou build special cases, similar to the kendo cases used in the world of the living, that will not only house your Zanpakuto, but also camouflage your reiatsu, thus allowing you to blend in much easier.." Yamamoto answered._

_"When do we leave, sou-taichou?" Renji asked._

_"Tomorrow, at seven in the morning, be at the bus stop located one kilometer south of the Kurosaki Clinic." Yamamoto replied. "Any other questions?" Ichigo, Toshirou, and Renji shook their heads no. "Very well! Now, go get some rest, and good luck."_

_"Thank you sir!" the three replied,bowing before turning to leave._

_"One last thing, you three." Yamamoto called when they reached the door, almost opening it. The three turned to look at him. "Under no circumstances are you to reveal your nature as shinigami. Do I make myself clear?" The three nodded, knowing if they blew it, they would be fricasseed by Ryuujin Jakka. "Good. And, Hitsugaya-taichou, I will be expecting detailed reports on your findings every month."_

_"Yes, sir!" Toshirou replied before he, Ichigo, and Renji left the building._

* * *

"Hey, bus driver, how long is is gonna take to get to the school?" Ichigo called out as the bus entered a tunnel.

**"We'll be going to Youkai Gakuen as soon as we pick up another student." **the bus driver answered. When the bus exited the tunnel, Ichigo noticed that the area they were in was completely different from where it should have let out. The bus slowed to a stop in front of a brown-haired and brown-eyed boy who greeted the bus driver before boarding the bus. It was then he noticed the three additional occupants.

"Oh! Hello!" the boy greeted, taking the seat opposite Toshirou. "I've never seen you before. New students?"

"Yep." Ichigo answered. "Name's Kurosaki Ichigo, second year transfer, nice to meet you."

"Abarai Renji, also a second year transfer." Renji said, scratching his chest.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou, first year." Toshirou coolly told the boy.

"I'm Aono Tsukune, a second year, nice to meet you all." Tsukune said, smiling kindly at the three.

"Say, Tsukune, I know we just met and all, but could we ask a favor of you?" Ichigo asked, looking over the seat at the boy in question.

"Hm?" What is it?" Tsukune asked back.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule before replying. "When we get to Youkai Gakuen, do you think you could show us wherever Nekonome-sensei's room is?"

"Just follow me when we get there, Nekonome-sensei is my homeroom teacher, too." Tsukune told the substitute-shinigami.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, causing Tsukune to smile before he turned around and pulled out a letter, gazing at it fondly.

**"A letter from a friend? How d****elightful, neh, boy?" **the bus driver asked as they entered another tunnel. **"But little by little..."** He continued, confusing the four passengers on the bus, **"from here on out, those little mistakes you made in life will pile up, bringing you down. At any rate, terrible things are going to happen..." **He turned his head and looked at the four teens he was transporting, slightly scaring Tsukune and making the three shinigami feel slightly uneasy, **"At Youkai Gakuen."**

_"I wonder what he means?"_ was the unanimous thought running through their heads as the bus exited the tunnel, opening out to a barren cliff overlooking the ocean. The four exited the bus and the bus driver smirked at them before closing the doors.

'_It's OK... I know full well this is my last chance to turn back from bad things.' _Tsukune thought as he, Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou watched the bus pull off. '_But for the sake of meeting my friends... Very soon. Soon I will meet Moka-san and everyone.' _He smiled slightly in the direction of the school before turning to his three new comrades. "Umm, I hope you don't mind, but before I show you to the classroom, I was going to meet up with some of my friends."

"Hey, you're being kind enough to show us where the classroom is in the first place, so it's no problem." Ichigo assured the boy.

"Thanks." Tsukune grinned at Ichigo. "Actually, would you like to meet them? This school can be pretty intimidating, and friends ease that a lot."

"Sure, thanks." Renji replied, causing Tsukune to nod and turn around.

"Hold it." Toshirou said, causing Tsukune to turn around and look at him. "Could you point me in the direction of the headmaster's office? I need to speak with him about something."

"Sure." Tsukune said, turning around and pointing to the tallest tower at the school. "His office is at the top of that tower."

"Thanks." Toshirou told Tsukune before he Shunpoed out of sight, presumably to go talk to the headmaster.

"Whoa!" Tsukune exclaimed at Toshirou's speed as he, Ichigo, and Renji started walking. "Is he a werewolf?"

"Werewolf?" Ichigo asked, deeply confused. "What do you mean?"

"Errm, you guys do know that Youkai Gakuen is a school for ayashi, right?" Tsukune warily asked the two fiery-headed boys behind him.

"Ayashi as in werewolves and vampires?" Ichigo asked, not all that perturbed by the revelation.

"Yeah." Tsukune answered. "Actually, two of my friends here are a vampire and werewolf."

"Right, and next you're gonna tell us you're friends with a succubus, a witch, and a yuki-onna." Renji snorted, not believing the tale as easily as Ichigo.

"Actually..." Tsukune sheepishly began, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was rhetorical!" Renji comically yelled, causing both Tsukune and Ichigo to chuckle.

"Before we get there, I have to ask, are either of you human?" Tsukune seriously asked as they got within a hundred feet of the main gate.

"Not even close." was Renji's simple reply.

"Yeah, I am." Ichigo said, but he continued with something that shocked Tsukune. "But so are you, right?"

"What?!" Tsukune frantically yelled. "How'd you know?! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Relax, I'm not going to." Ichigo said, calming Tsukune down significantly. "But now I have to ask, do your friends know what you are?"

"Yeah." Tsukune responded, smiling fondly. They entered the gate and heard something that made Tsukune's heart jump.

"And also, we'll have to decline your flirting." a young, female voice said. "Moka-san's already declared Aono Tsukune the man fit to be her future lover." The three looked in the direction and saw a small, black-haired girl in a witch's hat grinning evilly at a group of stunned boys and pointing at a pink-haired, green-eyed girl who had an utterly startled and embarrassed look on her face.

"Tsukune isn't my lover!" Moka exclaimed while shaking the witch slightly, her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"I said it so the flirting would stop." the witch replied, a small grin and a blush on her face.

"And what if he heard you say that?!" Moka shot back, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Huh? Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as he stepped forward, a large smile on his face.

Moka turned around, looking shocked. "Tsu... Tsukune!!?"

"That guy is Tsukune-san." the witch told a random blond boy next to her.

"EEEEH?!" he screeched. "Someone like that?!"

"Tsukune, did you hear that conversation just now...?" Moka asked, Tsukune, clearly flustered.

"Conversation?" Tsukune played dumb, not wanting to embarrass his friend any further.

"Er, well, it's nothing, just forget about it, Tsukune." Moka frantically exclaimed before smoothing out her frizzed hair, not even noticing Ichigo and Renji.

_'C... Cute...' _Tsukune thought before putting his hands in front of his face as if he was being blinded, causing Ichigo and Renji to exchange looks that clearly said: 'What the Fuck?" _'I knew it, Moka-san is so cuteeeee. It's like she's glowingggg! It's like thing go back to being good, just by seeing her smiling face. I'm so glad I came back to this schollllllll!' _Tsukune turned away, blushing, while Moka looked confused and the witch just laughed.

"Ah, I found you~~~!" another voice called. Ichigo looked to his right just in time to see a petite, blue-haired girl with large breasts dash forward and tackle-hug Tsukune. "It's been so long, Tsukune~~~~!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!" Tsukune exclaimed, nearly being knocked off balance. "Ku... Kurumu-chan!"

"Aaaaan, to be with you again." Kurumu happily exclaimed, rubbing Tsukune's face into her ample bosom while Moka looked on, clearly angry. "I love you 3!"

"Uhyaaa!" the same nameless boy near the witch exclaimed. "Who is that girl with the amazing breasts?"

"Kurono Kurumu." the witch answered. "She's Tsukune-san's worshiper."

"Worshiper?!" the boy incredulously exclaimed while Ichigo and Renji just looked on, amused.

Suddenly, an ice-kunai came out of nowhere and lodged itself in Kurumu's forehead, causing her to let go of Tsukune and squeal in pain as blood gushed out of the wound. "Let go Kurumu... I won't let you get that close to Tsukune." Ichigo and Renji looked over to where the kunai flew from and saw a purple-haired girl sucking a lollipop hiding in some bushes, another ice-kunai in her right hand.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune gasped, wheeling around to face the shy girl.

"It's been so long, Tsukune..." Mizore replied timidly.

"So far!" Tsukune replied. "When did you get there, Mizore-chan?"

"Who is it this time?!" the random boy asked, his eyes replaced by swirlys. "That girl's cute, too!"

"Shirayuki Mizore." the witch answered. "She's Tsukune-san's stalker."

"How... How did a cretin like Tsukune get so many girls?!" the boy exclaimed before finally passing out from an informational overload.

"You..." Kurumu said, looking at Mizore with tears in her eyes as her nails extended into claws. "How dare you hinder my reunion with Tsukune. I'll kill you."

"I'll show you, boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between Tsukune and me." Mizore responded, large claws of ice forming on her hands.

"Ah... St..." Moka began, not wanting her friends to fight.

"Stop it!" Tsukune yelled from in between the two girls, trying to act as a mediator. "It's been so long since we were all together, so for now, will you please stop?!"

"I will prove my superiority!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled as they lunged at each other.

"Guys, please help!" Tsukune pleaded with Ichigo and Renji, who nodded, before they Shunpoed, Ichigo quickly appearing behind Kurumu, and Renji appearing behind Mizore, before they hooked the collars of their shirts with their index fingers, halting the two girls. "Thanks, guys."

"What the-?!" Kurumu exclaimed, looking back and noticing Ichigo holding her back with a single finger. '_Wow, he's strong.' _"Who are you?!"

"So, _now_ you decide to notice us." Renji sighed in annoyance, causing Mizore to look and see who she was being held back by. "Now, will you please stop arguing about whoever has bigger tits, or whatever, Tsukune was leading us to class." This comment did not sit well with either of the two restrained girls.

"May I?" Kurumu asked, looking back at Ichigo with an annoyed and embarrassed look on her face.

"By all means." Ichigo replied, letting go of Kurumu's collar, allowing her to march forward.

"Wait, what?" Renji wondered aloud, slackening his grip, causing Mizore to break free and face him, also looking annoyed and embarrassed. "C-calm down, we can talk about this!" But it was too late. Kurumu and Mizore launched at Renji, slashing his face with their claws, causing him to clutch his face and howl in pain before falling on the ground.

Ichigo walked forward, pulling the case housing Zangetsu off his back as he did so. "You okay, Renji?" he asked, poking Renji with the end of the case.

"Just fucking peachy, ya bastard!" Renji growled before vaulting himself off the ground and standing up, the wounds on his face still bleeding. "Why'd you do that!"

"Hey, you were asking for it." Ichigo replied, smirking slightly as he placed the case back on his back.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Ichigo turned around to see Moka, the witch, Kurumu, and Mizore looking at him and Renji.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." Ichigo said to the four girls.

"Abarai Renji." Renji replied before running a hand down his face and wiping the blood off.

"Nice to meet you!" Moka happily said, bowing slightly to the two boys. "I'm Akashiya Moka."

"I'm Sendou Yukari!" the witch exclaimed, grinning at the two before her.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu." Kurumu said before looking over at Renji. "And I don't like you." This caused Renji's eyebrow, err, tattoo, to twitch with annoyance.

"Shirayuki Mizore." Mizore said to the two boys. "Where'd you two meet Tsukune, anyways?" Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but the bell rang, signifying homeroom was about to begin.

"We met on the bus." Tsukune said as two of them began walking towards the classroom. "They just transferred in."

"So, why'd you two transfer in during second year?" Kurumu asked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"It's not just us." Ichigo replied. "We transferred in with our friend Toshirou, though he's only a first year. As for us, it's because our parents wanted us to at least try our first year of high school in the human world." Tsukune was amazed at how quickly Ichigo was adapting to being in a school inhabited by monsters.

Tsukune opened the door to room 2-1 and then noticed everyone following him in. He took a seat two seats away from a window, Moka sitting to his right, Yukari behind him, Mizore to his left, Ichigo in front of him, Kurumu to Ichigo's right and in front of Moka and Renji to Ichigo's left and in front of Mizore.

"Hello, everyone!" the teacher, Nekonome-sensei greeted as she walked in, a large, happy smile on her face. "It's been such a long time. I'm this class's homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka. When school opens tomorrow, you'll all be second years. First off, welcome back to this lovely school of Youkai!" Everyone in the class, save for Ichigo, Renji, and Mizore cheered in excitement. "Currently, the humans are trying to control this world." Nekonome-sensei began tapping the chalkboard with her pointing-stick. "That is, we allow the humans to coexist alongside our beautiful selves. This school is here to teach us how to coexist with them. The foundations of coexisting with humans is to disguise ourselves. Everyone in the academy certainly can take the human shape, so please live your daily lives in them."

'_I knew it, there's going to be many hardships ahead...' _Tsukune thought as he looked at the letter from Moka again, '_in this love.'_

* * *

"So, everyone's together in class this year." Mizore said aloud as she crouched behind her desk, facing the rest of the group, save for the now sleeping Renji. "We all found out about Tsukune's true form at the same time. If the headmaster found out..."

"Point is, we'll protect you, alright?" Kurumu said, opting not to glomp him, but instead give him a reassuring smile. "Leave it to us!" She then turned around to face Ichigo. "Speaking of true forms, what kind of monsters are you two?"

"Sorry." Ichigo answered, looking apologetic and remembering Yamamoto's warning. "Can't tell you, my grandpa would freak."

"Ohh, man." Kurumu pouted, causing the tips of Ichigo's ears to turn red from how cute she looked. "Oh, well. Do you and that perverted jackass wanna go explore the school? It's soooo much fun."

"Yeah!" Yukari chimed in. "It's totally rebuilt now!"

Unknown to them, Moka was gazing longingly at Tsukune, but when he turned to look at her, she abruptly diverted her gaze. _'Just now I _know_ I saw Moka-san looking this way...' _Moka suddenly stood up and walked out the door, ignoring her friends, who were calling her name.

"I'll go get her. Desu." Yukari said as she hopped from her seat and followed Moka out the door.

"Sooo, where are you guys from, anyway?" Kurumu asked, turning back to Ichigo.

"Well, I'm from Karakura Town." Ichigo answered. "As for Renji, I've got no idea."

"Just wake him up and ask, boob-woman." Mizore told the blue-haired succubus, who stuck her tongue out in annoyance.

"Fine." Kurumu huffed, walking over to Renji's desk and kicking him out of the seat. "Wake up! We've got a question."

Renji grumbled a few choice profanities under his breath before responding. "Whaddya want?"

"Where are you from?" Mizore asked, causing Renji to turn around and look at the shy yuki-onna.

"A total cesspit called Inuzuri." Renji asked, the look on his face showing he didn't want to go any further than that.

"Tsukune-saaaaan, can you come here for a moment?" Yukari called from the doorway.

Tsukune stood up and walked over to her. "Yukari-chan? What's wrong?"

"Eehehee, everything's fine." Yukari responded, a small grim on her face. "Come this way for a minute." Tsukune looked puzzled, but complied nonetheless. Kurumu, Mizore, Ichigo, and Renji, on the other hand, looked suspicious of the young witch's actions.

"Think we should follow them?" Ichigo asked, voicing the unanimous opinion amongst the four.

"Probably." Kurumu replied. "Mizore, you go with the jackass," Renji interjected with a disgruntled 'Hey!' here, but he was ignored, "and I'll go with Ichigo."

"Sure." Mizore agreed. She then grabbed Renji by the collar and dragged him out the door and to the left.

"Alright, Ichigo, let's go look outside and..." Kurumu began, but stopped talking when she noticed Ichigo had his eyes closed and was concentrating. "What are you doing?"

Three seconds later, Ichigo's eyes snapped open, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Found 'em."

"Ehh?" Kurumu asked, wondering how he did so. "Where are they, then?"

"Just follow me." Ichigo answered as he walked out the door, Kurumu in tow.

* * *

"Where do you think we should look, pervert?" Mizore asked as she continued to drag Renji down the hall, earning her many stares. When she didn't get an answer, she looked back and noticed he had his eyes closed. She formed an ice claw on the hand not on his collar, intent on waking him up, but he suddenly opened his eyes, startling her, and threw her over his shoulder before taking off down the hallway. "Where are you taking me, pervert?" She accentuated her question by pressing her claws against his throat.

"To where Tsukune and Moka are, now please take those claws off my throat." Renji answered before running out of the building... out of a second story window.

"If we die, I'm going to kill you." Mizore calmly told Renji, despite the fact that they were falling at an alarming rate.

* * *

"Wow, you were right!" Kurumu exclaimed as she and Ichigo crept up to where Moka and Tsukune were, the two of them in an awkward position with Tsukune on the ground at Moka's feet, his face dangerously close to her thigh. "What on Earth are they doing?!"

"Is it just me, or does Moka look a little... off?" Ichigo asked, noticing her slightly altered facial expression.

"You're right..." Kurumu agreed. She then noticed Moka began talking. "What's she saying?"

"Did you know?" Moka asked Tsukune. "If you kiss the leg of a woman, it's like an eternal vow that you belong to her. Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan, don;t do this with them. This way you belong only to me... You do it, Tsukune." Tsukune moved his head closer to Moka's thigh, intending to give in to her request and kiss it.

"Oooooh, that idiot!" Kurumu growled, her ears becoming pointy, a tail growing from under her skirt, and two large bat-like wings sprouting from her back, causing Ichigo to look at her curiously. "Doesn't he realize Moka isn't being herself?!" Kurumu flew at the two of them just as the ground began cracking and several black tree roots erupted from the cracks, restraining Moka.

"Iwaa!" Tsukune yelled. "I knew it was useless! What the hell are these tree roots?!"

"It's witchcraft." Kurumu answered from the air, causing Tsukune and Moka to look up at her. "The succubus special technique variety."

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune said when said succubus flew down, picked him up by the arm, and flew onto the nearest tree.

"Geeze!" Kurumu chastised, holding her finger up in front of her face. "We had a premonition something like this would happen so we followed you. What are you doing, Tsukune?! Can't you tell when Moka-?!"

"What on earth," Moka cut Kurumu off, swinging a cross-shaped grave marker at the tree the two were in, "are you doing, Kurumu-chan?!" Moka completed the swing, breaking the tree completely in half, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in surprise at her strength.

"Waaa!" Tsukune exclaimed in shock as he fell towards the ground.

Kurumu landed on the ground first, looking at Moka and readying herself in a battle stance. "Ku... You!" She would have attacked, but a thick portion of the tree fell on her head, promptly knocking her to the ground.

"Crap!" Ichigo said to himself before Shunpoing to where Kurumu was to lift the tree up. Upon doing so he noticed she was knocked out and had a large bump on her head, but she was otherwise fine.

"That was dangerous, Tsukune." Moka said as she caught Tsukune bridal style before he hit the ground.

"Moka-san." Tsukune said, looking at her face, but not her now glowing Rosario.

"Hoo, so finally, the true nature of your ancestral force is showing itself, Akashiya Moka?" Mizore's voice came from behind Moka and Tsukune. They both looked around just in time to see an ice claw erupt from the grave nearest Moka and grab her by the ankle. The claw slowly wrapped it's way around Moka, rooting her to the tombstone. "Manipulating and freezing the water underground is the power of a yuki-onna." They looked over and finally noticed Mizore, Renji standing roughly a foot behind her, both of her hands morphed into claws and a semi-circle of ice spikes around her. "The water can be broken quite easily. I'll say what will happen... I won't let anybody take Tsukune."

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed upon noticing the quiet girl.

"Why does nobody notice me?" Renji asked nobody in particular, causing Mizore to giggle lightly at his plight.

"Geeze, for Moka to go as far as to waken.." Mizore said, walking over to Tsukune. "We can't be this carefree anymore. Tsukune... Let's go make a baby." Mizore's face reddened, Tsukune looked incredibly nervous, and Renji burst out laughing at this proclamation. Mizore then grabbed Tsukune by the back of the collar and began dragging him away. "Point is, it's certain we'll have a good life. We could also say 'the kid is the clamp.'"

"Wait, Mizore-chan!" Tsukune yelled, trying fervently to get away, but to no avail. "Please, wait!"

"No need to be shy, this will be my first time, too." Mizore said, not even bothering to acknowledge that he was trying to escape.

"That's not what I mean!" Tsukune replied while Moka looked on, evidently mad.

"Wait!" Moka said, trying her hardest to break free of the ice. "Wait, you!"

"It's useless." Mizore answered, not looking at the annoyed vampire. "Your power is sealed while you're trapped in the ice." She turned around when she heard the sound of something being ripped out of the ground, and saw Moka had lifted he entire gravestone out of the ground, much to the surprise of her, Renji, and Ichigo, who was gently trying to wake Kurumu up.

"Hup!" Moka grunted as she threw the tombstone at Mizore, promptly knocking her out as well and freeing Tsukune. "There, that nuisance is gone." Moka then picked Tsukune and she walked off, away from the four, while Renji Shunpoed over to Mizore to wake her up as well.

"Owww, my head." Kurumu complained when she finally woke up.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Aside from a killer headache, I'm fine." Kurumu replied, trying to stand, but she stumbled, so Ichigo helped her walk over to where Renji and a now conscious Mizore were. "How did this happen?" She looked at Mizore when she asked this. "Moka's real power is sealed by the Rosario on her chest. How in the world did she go berserk like that?"

"Fufufu." Yukari laughed as she walked over to the group, holding a small vase-like object that had a smiling heart on it. "That's Horehore-kun's effect. Horehore-kun removes all the heart's reasoning and purity, and acts like an aphrodisiac. When the campus was closed, I passed through the 'Mirror of Lilith' and I got an idea. According to this, the result was a huge success! I knew I was a genius!!"

"Yukari-chan!" both Kurumu and Mizore exclaimed, while Ichigo and Renji looked on, slightly amused.

"An aphrodisiac?" Mizore asked, looking at the young witch.

"What in the world are you doing?" Kurumu asked, eying Yukari suspiciously.

"The aphrodisiac has caused Moka-san to loose her self control." Yukari answered. "That reckless power was proof of that, but Moka-san's kind nature is interfering, and the seal's strength is still strong. But in her current cruel state, Moka-san's brute-force reaction to get Tsukune-san was expected." She turned away, her face red. "Ufufu, with this, my dream of getting in bed with them is just a breath away 3." Both Ichigo and Renji looked disturbed at this proclamation.

"Niiice, we understand, Yukari-chan." Kurumu cooed, her facial expression betraying her tone as she grabbed Yukari's left shoulder.

"In other words, the mastermind behind this whole thing was you." Mizore said, grabbing Yukari's right shoulder. All in all, Yukari looked scared, and with good reason. Within a few seconds, Kurumu and Mizore strung Yukari upside down with a rope over some ice spikes, a candle slowly burning the rope.

"C'mon you two!" Kurumu called over her shoulder, her and Mizore already taking off in the direction Moka took Tsukune. "We have to stop Moka and get Tsukune out of danger!"

"I don't think we're going to have a normal day here." Ichigo told Renji as they took off after the two girls.

"Probably not." Renji agreed when they caught up with Kurumu and Mizore. They continued running, and roughly a minute later, they arrived just in time to see Tsukune, who was on top of Moka, rip her Rosario off.

"Ah." both of the teens exclaimed . Moka then started glowing, her bright pink hair changing to a vibrant silver.

"Oh, crud!" Tsukune panicked. "I used too much force and the Rosario accidentally came off!"

"How dare you touch me all friendly like." Moka growled, her voice sounding slightly different. "How dare you touch my body."

"No, wait!" Tsukune said, panicking greatly. "I'm sure even a devil like you will understand after I..."

"Even more so," Moka said, lifting her, revealing her eyes were now red as were her cheeks, "why are you riding on top of me?!"

"Wait-!" Tsukune meekly replied.

"Know your place!" Moka said as she kicked Tsukune off her, causing him to hit the ground with a crash. "I'm sure you didn't notice, so allow me to fill you in: the little witch gave the Outer Moka an aphrodisiac."

"Eh?!" Tsukune asked form the ground. "Yukari-chan had you drink an aphrodisiac? Th-then today, Moka-san's pushy actions were..."

"Completely the aphrodisiac's fault." Moka answered, turning back to face Tsukune. "However, my supreme pride as a vampire will not allow a lowly human like you to get near me."

"B-but the surface Moka-san-!" Tsukune interjected, but Moka cut him off.

"Tsukune, you should watch what you say." Moka said, repeatedly tossing her Rosario slightly into the air and catching it. "I have split personalities. My power is sealed, and my heart is different from hers, I have no choice but to use this body. In other words, if you touch the outer Moka, it's the same as touching me, and that would just be too rude for me to permit, don't you think? From now on, these two personalities have nothing to do with each other; you are not allowed to touch this body. If you lose Akashiya Moka, you'll have no choice but to seduce me." She threw her hair back in a flaunting manner. "Naturally, I am impossible for you to capture."

"Sounds like a badly packaged deal he's selling, that guy." Mizore said, a blank look on her face.

"Good job, Inner Moka!" Kurumu said, giving said vampire a thumbs up. It was then that Moka noticed the four additional presences in the area,

"You two!" Moka yelled at Ichigo and Renji. "How much did you hear!"

"The four of us have been here ever since Tsukune took that Rosario off." Ichigo answered.

"So, that means you know Tsukune is human..." Moka lowly said, Ichigo and Renji nodded in affirmation. "Well, it looks like now you'll have to die!"

"Eh?" was all Ichigo could manage when Moka jumped at him, ready to kick the left side of his head.

"Moka-san, wait!" Tsukune shouted as he stood up, but it was too late, as Moka's kick met... Ichigo's left forearm. Despite how much strength Moka put into the kick, Ichigo wouldn't budge. In fact, he didn't seem to even be exerting any energy to keep her at bay.

"Tch!" Moka huffed as she pushed off Ichigo's arm and jumped back, landing next to Tsukune. "Just what manner of monster are you?"

It came as a great shock to Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore when Ichigo responded with "Human."

"Don't lie to me!" Moka growled. "There's no way a human could block my kick!"

"It's a long story, but I'm not lying, I really am human." Ichigo honestly told the enraged super vampire.

"Fine." Moka conceded before placing the Rosario back on her choker. "But next time I awaken, you had better be prepared." Moka was enveloped in light again. When the light faded, the pink-haired Moka was back and she fell into Tsukune's arms, fast asleep.

"So, you're really human?" Kurumu asked the orange-haired substitute shinigami. Ichigo merely nodded. "And you're not at all surprised that we're ayashi?"

"Not really." Ichigo answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I've seen stranger things."

"What could be stranger than ayashi to a human?" Mizore asked, rolling her lollipop from side to side.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Ichigo answered, earning a chuckle of agreement from Renji and confused stares from everyone else. "A creepy-as-hell guy I know."

Out of nowhere, Renji grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt and began dragging him away. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but we gotta go talk to the first year we came here with and learn what he needed to talk to the headmaster about. Later!"

Ichigo could only sigh as he was dragged along. "See ya tomorrow." He gave everyone a brief wave goodbye, all of them returning it, save for the still sleeping Moka. _'This is gonna be one weird year.'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I know that ending may be a tad bit abrupt, but I thoroughly hope you enjoyed reading, so please review!


	2. Monster Dorian Hunt!

**Hey there, girls and boys! Are you all ready for my newest chapter? Well I sure hope so, cuz here it is!**

* * *

"Hey! Renji!" Ichigo yelled as he pounded on said male's door with his fist. "You up yet?"

"What?" Renji groggily asked when he opened the door, still not dressed for school. He looked at Ichigo and noticed how he was dressed. "Shit!" He slammed the door, presumably getting dressed. "Go on without me, Ichigo!"

'_What an idiot._' Ichigo thought as he quickly Shunpoed outside. '_It's only the second day and he's gonna be late. Oh well, not my problem._' He then Shunpoed all the way to the main gate, landing next to, and subsequently startling, Kurumu and Mizore.

"Whoa!" Kurumu yelped when Ichigo landed directly next to her. "Where'd you come from?"

"The dorms." Ichigo simply replied as he walked with the two girls to homeroom.

"You mean to tell us that you somehow managed to teleport from the boy's dorms to the school gates?" Mizore asked as Ichigo opened the classroom door and allowed the girls to enter before going in himself.

"Well, it's not exactly teleporting, but yeah that's pretty much what I did." Ichigo answered the shy yuki-onna.

"And you're _sure_ that you're what you told us you are?" Kurumu asked skeptically. Honestly, what human can move that fast?

"Yeah." Ichigo replied as he and the girls took their seats, noticing they were the first to arrive of their little group. "Though like I told that other Moka yesterday, it's a very long story that I'd rather not get into, sorry."

"Hey, we've all got things we don't want to talk about, right?" Kurumu asked, smiling sweetly at Ichigo.

"Speaking of things we don't want to talk about, where's that perverted pineapple?" Mizore asked, noticing he lack of idiocy in the room.

"Who, Renji?" Ichigo asked, not caring that Mizore disliked the brash shinigami. Mizore nodded in affirmation. "That idiot overslept."

"Really?" Kurumu asked, giggling slightly. "But it's only the second day."

"My thoughts exactly." Ichigo sighed just as Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari walked into the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" Moka happily chirped as she, Tsukune, and Yukari took their seats. She looked around and noticed Renji wasn't in the room. "Huh? Where's Renji?"

"Overslept." Ichigo answered just as the bell rang and Nekonome-sensei walked in. "And late."

"Good morning everyone!" Nekonome-sensei cheerfully greeted. "I hope you're all ready to get started, because today..." She was cut off when the door opened and Renji ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" Renji panted. "My alarm didn't go off."

"That's fine, just don't let it happen again." Nekonome answered, motioning for Renji to take his seat so she could continue her lesson.

"Renji, did you run the whole way here?" Ichigo asked when said red-haired boy sat down.

"Duh, you idiot!" Renji answered. "Do you think I wanted to piss the teacher off?"

"And you didn't Shunpo here why?" Ichigo questioned, a small smirk appearing on his face when Renji dropped his head on his desk, presumably from not thinking of doing so.

_'Shunpo?' _Inner-Moka mused out loud, slightly startling Outer-Moka. _'I've never heard of anything by that name... Just what are they?'_

_'Only time will tell, right, Ura-chan?'_ Outer-Moka thought, causing Inner-Moka to snort slightly.

_'Your optimism knows no bounds.' _

* * *

_"Tsukune, I baked these cookies for us to eat together." Kurumu told the brown-haired boy, offering him a basket of variously shaped cookies._

_"Delicious." Tsukune said as he and Kurumu sat down on the large bed in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Kurumu-chan."_

_"Really? Thank goodness." Kurumu replied, a small smile gracing her feminine features as she continued to watch Tsukune happily munch on the sugary treats. "Well then, I have one more present for you..."_

_"Eh?" Tsukune grunted when Kurumu touched his cheek, only to be blindsided by a surprise kiss from the well-endowed succubus._

_"I am Tsukune's lover, right?" Kurumu asked when she pulled away, a small string of saliva still hanging in between their mouths._

_"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune quietly replied._

_"Tsukune is my Destined One..." Kurumu continued. "If I become Tsukune's everything, this chase will stop. But..." She gently grabbed Tsukune's right hand and brought it to her left breast. "I'm still a succubus." Her wings sprouted and her ears elongated into dull points as she said this._

_"It's okay, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said in a voice that wasn't his own._

_"Eh?" Kurumu exclaimed, clearly confused. "What's wrong, Tsukune?"_

_"What do you mean, Kurumu-chan? Tsukune asked in the same voice. Kurumu almost thought she recognized it when... _**THUNK!**

"Kurumu-chan!" Ririko-sensei called out as the protractor she threw imbedded itself in the now awake Kurumu's skull.

"Igyaaaaaaa!" Kurumu yelled in pain, standing up as she did so. She looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. "Huh?"

"Good morning, Kurumu-chan." Ririko-sensei said, tossing another protractor up and down in her left hand, the displeasure evident in her voice. "Having an extremely good dream, I take it?" This caused everyone in the classroom, save for Ichigo and Moka, to laugh at the now embarrassed succubus.

_'N-No...'_ Kurumu thought as she pulled the protractor out of her head and sat down, her face a deep red from embarrassment. _'How did this happen? I'm finally in the same class as Tsukune and something like this happens! And who's voice was that at the end of my dream? It sounded so familiar..._

"Geeze..." Ririko-sensei scolded. "That's not not a good way to start the school year, Kurumu-chan." Kurumu just blushed harder. "Then, this problem, Ichi-kun, please solve it."

"Sure." Ichigo said as he stood up, notebook in hand. "The Setsugen Theorem states Triangle ACB = Triangle BAD = 60 degrees. That means Triangle ABC+Triangle BAC = 180 degrees- 60 degrees = 120 degrees" Everyone in the room, except for Renji, was staring at him in shock. After all, they weren't expecting someone like Ichigo to be as smart as he is. "Next, Triangle ABC's sides of CA and CB are equal, so it's an isosceles triangle. That means Triangle ABC = Triangle BAC. So that means Triangle ABC = 120 degrees/2, meaning the answer is 60 degrees"

"That's right." Ririko-sensei said, a smile on her face as Ichigo sat down and surprised murmurs floated around the classroom.

"How the hell is that strawberry so smart?!"

"Strong, good looking, _and_ smart! He's perfect!"

"Now, now, everybody." Ririko-sensei interrupted, twirling the protractor around her left index finger. "Second year students should please be more responsible since everyone lost around five months of studying. So, therefore, Kurumu-chan, try a little to follow Ichi-kun's example, please." Kurumu's only response was to cry anime-style tears.

* * *

"Kurumu-chan." Yukari mocked, holding a protractor in her left hand and pushing some magically procured glasses up the bridge of her nose with her right hand. "Try a little to follow Ichi-kun's example, please." She then began laughing and banging her hands on Moka's desk while Kurumu hung her head in shame. "But Kurumu-chan is obviously an idiot! That problem was soooo easy!"

"Not really." Ichigo, of all people, confessed. "Besides, who's going to ever use that theorem in the real world?" Kurumu looked up from her desk and over to Ichigo, something akin to admiration in her eyes.

"That may be true, but Kurumu is pretty horrible in other subjects as well." Mizore pointed out from where she was kneeling near Tsukune's desk.

"Mizore-chan, be quiet!" Kurumu shouted at the pale girl, clearly exasperated.

"Even so, academics aren't everything." Ichigo continued, causing Kurumu to stare at him again. Was he... Sticking up for her? "Take Renji, for example." He motioned over to Renji, who was asleep at his desk again. "He may not be the smartest guy out there, but he's got a good paying job doing what he's good at." Ichigo may not have been telling the truth, but he wasn't exactly lying, either.

"So, what's he do?" Tsukune asked, curious as to what Renji could be proficient at.

Ichigo pondered for a moment, thinking up an answer that makes more sense than 'he kills masked demons for Heaven.' "He fights."

"That's it?" Tsukune asked.

"That's it." Ichigo confirmed.

"So that means your strong suit happens to be academics, right?" Yukari asked, trying to figure out the enigma that is Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Nah, I'm the same as Renji: a fighter, not a scholar." Ichigo answered, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"Then how did you know that complex theorem?" Yukari asked, deeply puzzled by Ichigo's revelation.

"Because at my old school, most of the teachers disliked me from the get-go, so I studied to keep my grades up so they might not discriminate against me." Ichigo said, confusing the group.

"Why didn't your teachers like you?" Kurumu asked, wondering why they wouldn't like someone as polite and considerate as Ichigo.

"Because people were constantly picking fights with me, I was labeled a 'delinquent.'" Ichigo replied, mock emphasis on the word delinquent.

"But why would people want to fight you?" Moka asked, wondering if he was discriminated against for being different, just like she was.

Moka got her answer when Ichigo lightly tugged on a lock of his vibrant orange hair and said, "People hate other people who stick out, it's as simple as that."

"So, your hair is naturally that color?" Mizore asked, wondering if his odd colored hair was real or not. But then again, she didn't have much room to talk about naturally colored hair.

Ichigo nodded and was about to speak, but an random student cut him off by yelling: "The next class is what?!" Needless to say, this piqued the interest of the group, and even woke Renji up, who promptly threw a chair at the student who woke him up and knocked him out.

"Where's the fire?" Renji yawned as he stood up and stretched his arms. He noticed everyone staring at him with mixed expressions and was confused. "What?"

"Was it necessary for you to throw the chair?" Ichigo asked, eying his friend with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"Was it necessary for him to wake me up?" Renji asked back. "No it wasn't, but he did it anyway."

"Your logic astounds me, Renji." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, while everyone else just laughed.

"Shove it, Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he strode over to where the now unconscious student was looking. "Now, let's see what made this moron yell like that..." He looked at the paper on the wall, incredibly confused. "'Special training?' What the Hell?"

"What are you talking about, pineapple?" Mizore asked, rolling her lollipop from side to side in her mouth as she did so.

"This little announcement says that for the 3-4 period, we're supposed to report to the bus stop for 'special training.'" Renji answered, ignoring the nickname.

_'Spe... Special Training?'_ Tsukune thought, a blank look on his face.

* * *

The bus slowed to a stop in the middle of a barren wasteland on the edge of a lush, albeit monstrous, forest.

"Okay!" Nekonome-sensei happily yelled as the students got off the bus and lined up in front of her. "Now that everyone from 2-1 is here, let's begin our special training! The Spring Fruit Hunt!"

"Please wait a moment, Nekonome-sensei!" Tsukune called out. "What's this about a fruit hunt all of a sudden?"

"Oh, that's because it's in season!" Nekonome-sensei replied, a silly grin on her face.

"That's your reasoning?!" Renji shouted, his left eyebrow tattoo twitching in annoyance.

"The forest on this mountain is just now entering grape and strawberry season." Nekonome-sensei continued, ignoring Renji's outburst. "Because of that, things like birds are coming out to eat, and carnivorous plants are praying on them. We, above all, deserve some of nature's blessing."

"Huh?" Tsukune interjected. "Sensei, how can you say dreadful things like that so smoothly?!"

"Especially a catch like _this_!" Nekonome-sensei said, reaching into a box and placing on the table in front of her a dorian that had multiple mouths filled with razor sharp teeth and a long, sticky tongue sticking out from each mouth. "A Monster Dorian!"

"Creepy!" Tsukune said, shuddering slightly, while Ichigo and Renji looked at the fruit, wondering about the severity of the orgasm Kurotsuchi would have if he ever came to this school.

"Incredibly little amounts of this fruit are harvested since it's so difficult to find." Nekonome-sensei pointedly said as she pulled a meat cleaver out of nowhere and cut the Monster Dorian in half. "Just smelling the sweet fragrance of this dark fruit is making me weak because it's so delicious! To come across one of these is a very lucky thing to have happen to you."

Tsukune chuckled and turned to Moka. "As expected of a youkai fruit, right Moka-san?" It was then that he noticed Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari staring at the fruit, blissful expressions on their faces. Kurumu was even drooling slightly. "No way, that thing?! What the hell?!"

"You do know spazzing out like that is only going to draw attention to yourself, right?" Renji asked Tsukune as the girls began talking about a contest.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Tsukune sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright everyone, since the forest is so dangerous, please don't go out in groups of less than four!" Nekonome-sensei warned. "And if you're worried about getting lost, then don't go! Dismissed!"

"Man, this is the most pointless thing I've ever done." Renji grumbled as the group of seven walked into the forest.

"Nobody cares what you think, pineapple." Mizore said coolly, pun intended.

"Bite me, ice girl!" Renji snapped, causing the other two males to sigh, while Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were too busy looking for a Monster Dorian to even care. Mizore, in response, flung an ice kunai at Renji as she, too, began looking for the disturbing fruit. Renji caught the kunai and flung it into the ground with such force that it shattered into a million little pieces. "Do you get off on inflicting pain on me?!" Mizore responded by flinging another kunai, causing the same reaction from Renji, who, instead of getting angry again, merely let out an aggravated huff.

"Dorians, dorians, where are the dorians~?" Kurumu lightly sang as she looked all around, though in totally different directions than Moka, Yukari, and Mizore.

"You girls are having some sort of contest, right?" Ichigo asked as the ragtag group walked deeper into the woods. The four girls looked at the Vizard and nodded in affirmation. "Why, exactly? I mean. If what Nekonome-sensei said is true and this forest really _is_ dangerous, wouldn't it be best to work together?"

"But if we work together, it wouldn't be a contest anymore!" Kurumu stated , somewhat shocked at Ichigo's suggestion.

"Eheheh." Tsukune chuckled nervously, indicating he was agreeing with Ichigo. "Ichigo may be right. And besides, isn't this a fruit hunt?" He pointed over to a cluster of grapes. "See, there are some pretty tasty looking grapes right there."

"Nuh-uh, I want to eat dorians." Kurumu replied, a simple look on her face.

"Why the hell do you want to eat one of those creepy-ass things?" Renji asked, wondering why anyone would find that fruit appetizing at all. "Besides, how are we supposed to find one, anyway? We don't have any clues, nor do we know how they move or their speed for that matter." It was then Renji noticed everyone looking at the ground behind him. He turned around and noticed a Monster Dorian walking towards them, using its tongues as legs. "Oh, you gotta be shittin' me."

"So, I'm guessing that answers your question, Renji." Ichigo said, an annoyed look on his face about how easy it was to find one of the 'rare' dorians while the girls were yelling about how the dorian just walked up to them.

"I don't know why we let anything surprise us anymore." Renji sighed as Moka lunged at the dorian and grabbed it, holding it over her head in victory.

"Woo-hoo, I got the dorian!" Moka happily called.

"Oh, crap!" Kurumu exclaimed, not happy that Moka had won the contest.

"Lucky~~!" Moka happily exclaimed. "I won this contest." Everyone then noticed the tongues snaking their ways around Moka's arms.

"Moka-san, drop the dorian!" Tsukune shouted. "It's dangerous!"

"Ahh." Moka lightly gasped as the tentacles snaked their way towards the openings of her uniform. "What is this? These tentacles are going inside my uniform. No way, stop it!" But it was too late, as the dorian slipped its tongues into Moka's uniform, doing unmentionable things to her. The dorian freed itself from Moka's grip and said vampire fell to the ground, panting and blushing.

"Moka-san!" Yukari hysterically called as she tried to wake up the pink-haired girl.

"Alright!" Kurumu excitedly called upon seeing Moka lose her chance at the fruit. "This time, it's my turn to catch it!"

"Get back, Kurumu." Mizore said as she jumped into the air, forming her ice claws and summoning multiple ice kunai into her hands. "It's dangerous."

"Eh?" Kurumu asked, looking back and seeing Mizore about to unleash her attack.

"Reiri Ryuuhyoudan!" Mizore called as she unleashed the ice shard barrage, three of them accidentally imbedding themselves in Kurumu. Mizore walked over to where the dorian was trapped and picked it up. "Well, it wasn't too hard to capture this prize, Moka's just an idiot." She then lightly tossed the dorian up and down. "With this, I'll get to have desert time with Tsukune." However, her victory was short lived.

"You hit me too, dumbass!" Kurumu yelled as she hit Mizore over the head with a large fan she produced from thin air.

"Gah!" Mizore grunted in pain as she fell to the ground and released the dorian, allowing it to hop away.

"The dorian's getting away!" Kurumu called as she gave chase to the surprisingly fast fruit. "After it!"

"Ehhh?!" Tsukune exclaimed, looking back at his two unconscious friends. "Everybody?!"

"Hurry!" Kurumu yelled as she and the dorian got further and further away.

"You guys take care of these two, I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble!" Ichigo shouted as he took chase after Kurumu and the dorian, using Shunpo to quickly close the distance.

"Eeep!" Kurumu exclaimed when Ichigo landed next to her, somewhat scared of the quick appearance. "Please stop doing that!"

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized as he joined her in her endeavor, neither saying another word for a few minutes. "Something doesn't seem right with that thing..." Ichigo pondered as Kurumu leaned up against a tree to catch her breath.

"Wh-what?" Kurumu panted, not understanding what Ichigo meant.

"Think about it." Ichigo said. "We're chasing his thing, to keep it in our sights, but the distance never changes. It's almost as if it's luring us somewhere..." Ichigo's assumption proved to be correct when the dorian stopped moving in the middle of a clearing. "Hold it." He held his arm out to halt Kurumu.

"Ehhh?!" Kurumu exclaimed. "But why? Victory is right before my eyes!"

"Something's not right with that thing." Ichigo seriously said, adjusting the case on his back that held Zangetsu. "It'd probably be best to wait for everyone else to catch up."

* * *

"Dammit, we've lost sight of them." Mizore grumbled when she stood up. "The way things are going now, Kurumu's going to wind up winning the contest."

"Huh?" Moka asked when she noticed an uncharacteristically serious look on Yukari's face. "What's with the serious look, Yukari-chan?"

"Monster Dorian..." Yukari mumbled to herself, causing Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Renji to look at her with questioning looks. A look of shocked realization came across her face and she suddenly took off in the same direction as Kurumu and Ichigo.

"Eehhh?!" Tsukune shouted as the four remaining people ran after her. "What's wrong, Yukari-chan?"

"If the Monster Dorian is doing what I think it's doing, those two are in terrible danger." Yukari cryptically replied.

"I highly doubt that." Renji snorted.

"You don't understand!" Yukari said, turning her head back to look at Renji. "Monster Dorian's are rare because very few people are brave enough to fight their Keeper! That's where Kurumu and Ichigo are being lured!"

"And I'll say it again, I highly doubt they're in any 'terrible danger.' Renji reiterated, knowing the two of them were perfectly safe.

"And _I'll _say it again, you don't under..." Yukari started, but couldn't finish.

"You're the one who doesn't understand." Renji interrupted. "So long as Ichigo's there, they'll be fine."

"For their sake, I hope you're right." Moka said quietly, not wanting anything to happen to Kurumu or Ichigo. The group arrived at the clearing just in time to see Kurumu slid out and take hold of the Monster Dorian.

"See, Ichigo, I got it all by myself." Kurumu said, holding the dorian at arms length and turning to face the orange-haired Vizard. "That's why I didn't want to wait til everyone else got here, then I might not win the contest." Unbeknownst to Kurumu, the dorian was letting out a high-pitched, almost unnoticeable sound. Ichigo, Renji, and Moka all heard it, however.

"Shit!" Ichigo swore before Shunpoing next to Kurumu, grabbing her by the arm and flinging her backwards, taking the dorian from her as he did so.

"What the Hell was that for?!" Kurumu angrily yelled, only to be shocked when a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth erupted from the ground and swallowed Ichigo and the Monster Dorian whole. The mouth was revealed to belong to a large, bulbous plant with multiple sharp claws, no eyes, and a large cluster of Monster Dorians held to its chest. Without warning, many of the tendrils shot forward, nearly slicing Mizore and Yukari to ribbons, but the jumped out of the way, landing near Kurumu, as did Moka, Tsukune, and Renji

"Kurumu-chan, are you okay?" Moka asked, clearly scared for her friend.

"N-no way..." Kurumu shakily said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "H-he saved my life."

"Tsukune, remove my Rosary!" Moka told said male as the plant retracted the tendrils it shot out moments ago. Tsukune complied and took the Rosary off, causing Moka to be bathed in a blinding light. "Tch, and here I was thinking that this 'Ichigo' was someone special." Ura-Moka spoke as she stared at the carnivorous plant before them. "I guess I was wrong." She was about to leap towards the plant and teach it its place, but Renji held his hand out and stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Renji said as an astronomical amount of energy came flooding from the plant. "You might get yourself killed."

"Are you an idiot?" Moka snorted, however this elicited no reaction from Renji, he just continued to stare at the plant as it readied itself to attack. "Do you not feel the energy radiating from that thing?"

"Oh, I feel it alright." Renji acknowledged as the tendrils shot at the group. "But that energy sure as Hell isn't coming from some weak plant." Renji's point was proven when the plant pulled its tendrils back and reared up, screeching in agony.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked when the plant began clawing at its stomach. He got his answer when the tip of a rather large blade poked out from the right side of the plant's stomach and swiftly made its way across the entirety of the plant, leaving a large gash that a figure leaped out of.

"That was so freakin' nasty." Ichigo complained when he landed in front of the group, all of whom, except for Renji, were staring at the object in his hand: a large sword shaped like a butcher's knife that had white bandages around the hilt and flowing freely from the bottom of the hilt.

"I-Ichigo!" Kurumu called, tears now freely streaming down her face, albeit happy ones. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, sorry if I worried any of you." Ichigo apologized. The plant then let out another loud roar before foregoing the use of its tentacles and opting to charge at the group.

"That thing doesn't know when to quit." Renji stated as he reached for the case housing his Zabimaru .

"I got it, Renji." Ichigo said as he slowly turned to face the plant. Halfway through his turn, the energy emanating from him seemed to multiply in strength and condense itself as the blade of his Zanpakuto began glowing. "Getsuga..." He finished his turn and swung Zangetsu vertically upwards. "Tenshou!" There was a blinding flash followed by a thundering sound as pure, condensed Reiatsu fired from Zangetsu's blade, kicking up a large cloud of dust as a side-effect. When the dust settled, everyone could see the damage that had been done; a large fissure that increased in width the further it got away lay situated where the now decimated Monster Dorian Keeper once existed, the Monster Dorians scattered about the fissure not moving. "I hope nobody was over there."

"W-w-w-w-what was that?!" Tsukune stuttered, totally shocked by the amount of sheer destructive power Ichigo just released.

Ichigo turned around, intending to answer Tsukune, but instead he was met with a stern looking Moka.

"You have five seconds to explain just what you are, Kurosaki Ichigo." Moka growled menacingly. "And don't give me that 'it's a long story, but I'm human' spiel you gave yesterday.

Ichigo could only sigh. _'Guess there's no way around it.'_ "Fine. Yesterday, I wasn't telling you the whole truth. I'm only half human." Renji looked alarmed, fearing he may blow their cover.

"Oh? And what is your other half, then?" Moka asked, an almost invisible victoriuos smirk set on her face.

"Something I can gurantee you've never heard of." Ichigo answered, causing Renji to let out a relieved sigh, knowing he wasn't going to say 'Shinigami.'

"Try me." Moka said, somewhat annoyed that he was stalling for time.

"A Vizard." Ichigo answered, causing everyone present, save for Renji, to allow confused looks to mar their visages. "Like I said, something you've never heard of, considering there's only nine of us."

"If what you say is true, which one of your parents is one of these so called 'Vizards?'" Moka asked, not believing Ichigo's tale.

"Neither." Ichigo answered, earning him even more confused stares. "Vizards aren't born, they're made." He noticed everyone staring at him, wanting an answer. "Look, I'd rather not get into it, it's not something I like to talk about." The somber look on his face made all of them, even Moka, not want to press the matter.

"Fine." Moka said, taking her Rosary from Tsukune. "But be warned, you will tell us eventually." Moka put the Rosary back on and the surface Moka returned, somewhat groggy, but not asleep like usual. "Sorry about Ura-chan, she tends to be a bit... pushy."

"It's fine, I'm used to all kinds of personalities by now." Ichigo sighed as he placed Zangetsu back in the case on his back, causing the energy emanating from to recede. "So, what should we do with all of those things?" Ichigo turned around and gestured to the vast number of Monster Dorians littering the area around his Getsuga Tenshou induced fissure.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurumu asked the strawberry before her, licking her lips in anticipation.

"We take them all back and eat them." Mizore concluded, removing the now lollipop-less stick from her mouth and replacing it with a new one.

* * *

"Aahhhh, Monster Dorians are _soooo_ delicious." Kurumu contentedly sighed before taking another bite of her meat-like fruit.

"They are!" Moka enthusiastically agreed. "They _are_ delicious."

"So sweet and rich!" Yukari called as she sunk her teeth into her dorian.

"Delicious, delicious." Mizore chanted before freezing her dorian and taking a bite of it.

"I can't take it, it stinks of blood!" Tsukune complained, holding his dorian away from him and gagging slightly.

"I don't think even Kurotsuchi-taichou would wanna eat this thing." Renji grimaced as he looked at the bloody fruit in his hands.

"You may be right." Ichigo agreed, looking disdainfully at his dorian.

"Hey, what are you three waiting for?" Kurumu indignantly called, looking at the three males of their group. "Eat up!"

The three of them looked at one another before reluctantly taking a bite of the dorian... and Tsukune promptly fainted from food poisoning.

Injury report: Fatalities- none, major injuries- none, minor injuries- eight, food poisoning- one.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was enjoyable! Sorry updating took so long, but I had semester final this week, and lemme tell ya, they are not fun. Newt time, Kokoa will be introduced and Toshirou will meet Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore! Just how will that play out? Review and find out quicker!**


	3. Kokoa and Toshirou

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! What's up all? I've got a holidy treat for all you boys and girls: the newest chapter of my silly new story: Shinigami to Ayashi! Enjoy! And a word of warning, Toshirou may seem a smidge-and-a-half OOC, but Renji explains that later, and I had to make Kokoa a tad off character as well, but only for the end of this chapter, so, please, bear with me on this.

* * *

"Renji, I swear if you're still asleep, I'm gonna hogtie you and throw you into Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo yelled as he banged on Renji's door for the second morning in a row.

"I'd like to see you try!" Renji retorted as he walked out of his room, fully dressed. He looked around and noticed there was no sign of Toshirou. "Where's Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"When I went to see if he was awake, he was gone already." Ichigo answered before he and Renji Shunpoed to the gate, startling a decent chunk of the students, and heading towards the classroom. "Thankfully, he can take care of himself unlike a certain red-haired fuku-taichou I know."

"Yeah, yeah." Renji grumbled. "Let's just hope he doesn't freeze anybody."

* * *

'_At least the view of the sea is good._' Toshirou thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the opening ceremony that he really didn't want to go to, seeing as how it would be full of loud, rambunctious, full-of-themselves brats. He sighed and entered the school gate just before a scream reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see a boar-like creature with thick, bristled hair and sharp teeth jump up and bite Tsukune's head. "Is he an idiot?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsukune exclaimed, as blood began freely flowing from the wound. "Someone get it off!"

"Don't move!" Toshirou said as he leaped at the animal with the intent to kick it. However, he wasn't the only person planning on hitting the animal.

"Hold still." a feminine voice sounded at the same time as Toshirou. Simultaneously, Toshirou kicked the animal and the girl hit it with her bag, sending the dazed creature flying off into the sky. "Are you alright?" Toshirou and Tsukune both looked at the girl, taking in her appearance. She was fairly petite, wearing socks that came up as well as the standard Youkai Gakuen uniform, and a band around her left wrist. She had light green, almost turquoise colored eyes and her light orange hair, the same color as Ichigo's, both Toshirou and Tsukune noted, was held up into two loose ponytails by plaid ribbons. Next to her, flapping about happily in the air, was a small purple bat.

"Thank you." Tsukune told the girl as the bat landed on her shoulder, not noticing Toshirou. This, of course, irked the young shinigami. "And you are...?" Before Tsukune could register it, the girl had closed the distance between them and began sniffing him, much to the confusion of both him and Toshirou. "Ummm, may I help you?"

"So dreamy..." the girl murmured as she continued to sniff Tsukune. "I bet your blood tastes delicious." She shocked Tsukune when she leaned up and licked some of the blood that was flowing down his left cheek. "Aha, I was right, it _is_ delicious!"

"Today's just not your day, is it?" Toshirou asked Tsukune, who jumped and turned to look at the shorter boy, finally noticing him.

"Ah, Toshirou!" Tsukune said, catching his breath slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first you get attacked by whatever that creature was." Toshirou coolly said before turning to the orange-haired vampire. "And then you had to deal with this ditz of a vampire."

"W-what the hell did you just call me?!" the girl sputtered, enraged by Toshirou's disgrace of her. She stomped up to Toshirou and looked him straight in the eye, their faces barely inches apart. "I dare you to say that again, shrimp!"

"Who are you calling a shrimp, you strawberry-headed buffoon!" Toshirou irately snapped at her.

"You, you snowy-headed little brat!" she bit back, no pun intended.

"I happen to _know_ that I'm older than you, you blood sucking parasite!"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm taller than you, baka!"

"At least I'm not so stupid as to go around parading what I am like a vain moron!"

"Hey, I happen to be proud of what I am!" the girl growled back, growing more and more pissed at Toshirou. "Besides, you're probably some lower class Youkai like a chouchinobake(1)!"

"I happen to be something that could kick your idiotic ass with both arms tied behind my back!"

"Big words! Wanna try backing them up?!"

"I'm borrowing the words of one of my comrades when I say this, but I don't make a habit of picking fights with weaklings(2)." Toshirou smirked at the little Ms. Draculina, causing her anger to intensify.

"Why you-!" the girl shouted, but she was cut off by the bell. "Grr, you're _sooo_ freaking lucky I don't want to be late for the Entrance Ceremony!" She turned and ran towards where the Ceremony was being held. When she got roughly thirty feet away, she turned and looked at Toshirou one last time. "And don't you dare think this is over!"

"Eheheheh, looks like now it's not _your _day, Toshirou." Tsukune nervously chuckled before Toshirou turned to look at him.

"I guess you're right." the white-haired boy replied before Shunpoing to the Entrance Ceremony as well.

'_I really should learn how to do that._' Tsukune jokingly thought to himself as he looked down at his watch. "Oh, man, I'm late for my meeting with Moka-san!" Tsukune wiped the blood off of his face before he took off running to the secluded balcony where Moka wanted to meet.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" a girl with pink eyes and her long black hair in braids happily called as Tsukune ran past her.

"Morning, Ruby-san!" Tsukune called back, looking at the masochistic witch. Within minutes, he reached his destination, slightly out of breath, finding Moka already waiting.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka jovially called upon seeing her best friend, and love interest. "Let me suck your blood!" Tsukune face vaulted at this proclamation.

"G-good morning, Moka-san." Tsukune sighed, slightly hurt that Moka only wanted to suck his blood. "Is that what you wanted to meet for?"

"But I just came from helping out at the Entrance Ceremony and my throat is totally parched and dry." Moka pouted, causing Tsukune to blush at how cute she could look without even trying. "Just a little bit, okay?" Moka leaned towards him, intent on biting his neck, but stopped when she noticed something was off. "Huh? I can already smell blood. Are you hurt somewhere?" Tsukune's only response was to chuckle nervously. "Judging from the smell, there's quite a lot... A lot... Aah, it's no good. What a great smell!" Moka's face turned a brilliant shade of pink and her eyes glazed over as she moved closer to Tsukune.

"I-I'm fine, no need to worry about me!" Tsukune nervously stammered. "And please stop giving such obvious signs that you want to bite me!"

"Sorry, Tsukune, it's just my nature as a... as a... as a vampire." Moka closed the distance and bit his neck, sucking only a small amount of blood, just as she had promised. "Ahhh, so tasty."

"Geeze, Moka-san, a warning would be nice." Tsukune comically exclaimed, causing Moka to giggle nervously. "Oh, and speaking of vampires, I ran into a first year vampire girl this morning." Moka shot back, a shocked look on her face. "Moka-san?"

'_It can't be, can it?_' Moka thought. '_There's only one way to be sure..._' "This girl, was her hair orange?"

"Yeah, about the same color as Ichigo's." Tsukune answered.

"Was her hair up in an anime-like hairdo?" Moka asked as she grabbed some of her abundant pink hair and held it up in two pigtails.

"It was." Tsukune uneasily answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Was she wearing knee-high sock and was together with a mascot-like bat?" Were Moka's final questions, hoping Tsukune would say 'no.'

"You just described her perfectly." Tsukune answered before Moka took off running, a serious look on her face. "Moka-san?!" Tsukune took off running after Moka and only managed to catch up with her when she was halfway down the hallway to their homeroom. "What's wrong?"

"We can't let that girl affect anything more, Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed as they neared the classroom. "She's a super clingy girl! She'll go to the ends of the earth to get something she's set her sight on!"

"Moka-san, you know her?" Tsukune asked, wondering what Moka was talking about.

"That girl is aiming for my life!" Moka shouted as she threw open the door to room 2-1.

"Moka, a visitor came." Kurumu said, gesturing towards the orange-headed vampire sitting behind her, causing both Moka and Tsukune to fall anime-style.

"A cute first year!" Yukari piped up, while Mizore sat at her position next to her desk, looking at the door and both Ichigo and Renji looked out the open window, almost expecting something to happen.

"Found you." the vampire said to Moka, clearly happy with finding Moka.

"Kokoa." Moka exasperatedly sighed, looking at the girl before her.

"Hey, it's that delicious person from this morning!" Kokoa called when she noticed Tsukune. "What kind of fate is this, meeting in this class..." Kokoa cut herself off when she noticed Moka take a protective stance in front of Tsukune.

"Don't lay a finger on Tsukune, he's my friend." Moka threatened the younger vampire, all eyes, even Ichigo and Renji's, on them.

"Heh, it's fine by me, either way." Kokoa sighed as she picked up the nearest desk, causing everyone to look at her with shocked looks on their faces. She then quickly lunged forward, violently swinging the desk at Moka. "Please die, Moka!" Both Moka and Tsukune jumped out of the way, screaming.

"What is that girl doing?!" Tsukune shouted as he and Moka dodged another swing from Kokoa.

"I already told you, she's aiming after my life!" Moka squealed from behind Tsukune.

"Eeeh, what's this?!" Yukari asked, worry evident in her voice.

"A fight?" Kurumu dumbly asked, as if weren't already fairly obvious.

"No, boob-woman, a picnic." Mizore coolly told the well-endowed succubus, causing Kurumu to glare at her.

"This is precisely why I don't want to be here." a voice called from the window. Ichigo, Renji, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all looked over to see Toshirou sitting on the windowsill from which he came in.

"Hey, Toshirou." Ichigo called, lazily waving his hand to the shorter boy, while Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked at the newcomer in interest. Kurumu because her simple mind found the color of his hair fascinating, Mizore because she could literally _feel_ the cold energy radiating off of him, and Yukari because he looked the same age as her.

"Ahahaha!" Kokoa laughed as she continued to swing wildly at Moka and Tsukune. "Take this, and this!" Everyone looked over to see Moka barely miss being hit with the desk, and Toshirou's right eyebrow began twitching.

"And of course the classroom you two are in just _has _be the one that idiot of a vampire wanted to come to." Toshirou grumbled just loud enough for Kokoa to hear, and everyone else looked at him in shock.

"Who said that?!" Kokoa growled, turning around and seeing Toshirou sitting on the windowsill, an annoyed look on his face. "Oh great, it's the snowflake jerk!"

"Bite me, leech!" Toshirou snapped back, getting down from the windowsill, both him and Kokoa marching forward until the were face-to-face again in the middle of the classroom, both glaring at one another.

"Is it just me, or does this seem oddly familiar?" Ichigo asked Renji as the two continued to glare at one another.

"Not only that, but a bit odd." Renji answered, causing Ichigo to look at him with mild confusion. "I say that because the _only_ people I've ever seen Hitsugaya-taichou get like this with are Momo and Rangiku, his two closest friends. For him to get like this with a total stranger is really weird. Funny, but still really weird."

"How dare you compare me to such a thing, you bleached-hair jackass!" Kokoa roared, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"This is my natural hair color, idiot!" Toshirou shot back, the only visible aspect of his anger being the vein pulsating on his forehead.

"What are you then, part snowman?" Kokoa laughed, causing Toshirou to growl slightly and exude a slightly chilling pressure from his body, causing everyone in the room but Mizore, Renji, and Ichigo to shudder.

"Do you _really_ want to be Hyourinmaru's first victim here?!" Toshirou quietly spat, not really serious, but nobody needed to know that. Only Moka, Kokoa, Ichigo, and Renji heard him, and this made Moka take action.

"Please don't!" Moka pleaded of Toshirou, who looked over at her. "That's my sister!" Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari had shocked looks on their faces, while Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou held the looks they initially had.

"Tch, looks like there's no way I'll be able to fight you now." Kokoa grumbled as she looked at Moka before walking towards the front exit of the room. Before she left, she turned to face Toshirou one last time. "And you! After school, in the graveyard! We're gonna settle this!" On that note, she left the room.

"Wow, Toshirou, what'd you do to get her so riled up?" Ichigo asked Toshirou, who sighed.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Toshirou answered as he turned around, resisting the urge to tell Ichigo to call him 'Hitsugaya-taichou.' Upon turning around, he noticed Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari staring at him. "May I help you?"

"Who are you?/ Is that _really_ your natural hair color?!/ What kind of youkai are you?/ How old are you?!" Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari simultaneously asked.

Toshirou sighed before looking at each of the girls and answering their questions. "Hitsugaya Toshirou, yes, it's my natural color, I'm not allowed to say, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Geeze, not you, too." Kurumu complained, looking from Toshirou over to Ichigo. "Why do you guys gotta be so secretive?"

"We've got our reasons." Toshirou answered, bring all eyes back to him. "And besides, isn't it against school regulations to discern one's true nature to others?"

"Such a stickler for rules, Toshirou." Renji commented, earning him a glare from the white-haired boy for not showing him respect.

"Abarai, you damn well _know_ that when you answer directly to Yamamoto-sou-taichou you have to follow the rules word for word." Toshirou irately snapped at Renji, earning him many confused stares as to what he was talking about. "Besides, it might be because of that ditzy vampire revealing what she is earlier that caused our... disagreement."

"Speaking of which, who was that girl, Moka?" Mizore questioned her pink-haired friend.

Moka sighed before answering. "That girl is Shuzen Kokoa. She's the youngest of four sisters, with me being second youngest. We have different mothers, but we lived together when we were younger. It's already a bit fuzzy, but I remember us fighting each and every day. Kokoa never won, not even once, but this was before my Demonic Power was sealed up by my Rosary. After our final fight at our father's household, when I told Kokoa that I was leaving, she swore she'd chase me to the ends of the Earth in order to beat me. It turns out she was serious, and even after I had left to go to the Human World, Kokoa would show up from time to time, challenging me to fights. Even after having my powers sealed away, Kokoa wouldn't give up, and since I could no longer fight back, my only option was to run from place to place."

"So, what you're basically saying is that she entered this school under the pretense that you would eventually have to fight her?" Toshirou questioned and Moka nodded in affirmation.

"Why don't you tell her that you can't remove the Rosary yourself?" Tsukune asked Moka, who merely sighed before answering.

"I have, multiple times!" Moka exasperatedly complained. "But it's no use. And it's just like Toshirou said, she seems to think I'll eventually break down and fight her if she comes to school here."

"What a pain in the ass." Mizore cut in, forming an ice claw on her left hand. "Want me to bury her in ice?"

"Stop it, for the time being, she's still my sister!" Moka told the quiet yuki-onna, while everyone else looked on in interest. Moka let out another sigh seconds before the bell than signaled the end of the shortened day rang.

"Looks like it's time for your date, Toshirou." Renji laughed, causing said taichou to glare at him. "Go on, go on, you don't want to keep her waiting.

"Just you wait till we're back in the Seireitei, Abarai." Toshirou quietly hissed as he passed Renji, causing said male to shudder slightly Toshirou jumped onto the windowsill he came in from and Shunpoed off.

"Renji, he is _so_ gonna beat your ass, you know that, right?" Ichigo questioned the intellectually-challenged shinigami.

"I regret nothing." was Renji's simple reply, while everyone else looked at the two and laughed slightly. Everyone except for Moka, that is.

"Why are you all laughing?!" Moka exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her in mild confusion. "Do you know what kind of trouble Toshirou is in? She may not be as strong as Ura-chan, but Kokoa is still a vampire, the strongest of monsters! We should go make sure he doesn't die!"

"Toshirou'll be fine, but if you're that worried, we could always go watch." Renji suggested, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"Yes! And, please, let's hurry!" Moka ran out of the room, closely followed by Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Ichigo and Renji merely sighed before walking over to the window, and doing the same as Toshirou and Shunpoing to where they felt Toshirou's Reiatsu.

* * *

"Kuhuhuhuh." Kokoa chuckled when Toshirou calmly walked to where she was. "So, you _didn't _chicken out, Snowy. I'm impressed."

"Let's just get this over with." Toshirou grumbled, the vein on his forehead pulsating as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I haven't got all day, Kokoa."

"Huh?" Kokoa questioned, looking at Toshirou's hands. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since I don't have any rope to tie my hands with, I'm doing the next best thing." Toshirou smirked when Kokoa's Demonic Energy began increasing from rage.

"WHY YOU!" Kokoa shouted as her bat began changing, taking the form of a large hammer that had the bat's face on one of the wide sides. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Kokoa lunged at Toshirou, but he merely jumped out of the way. "HOLD STILL!"

"Tell me something, why did you come to this school, Kokoa?" Toshirou calmly asked as he dodged another wide swing.

"Why do you think?!" Kokoa angrily yelled, her anger soaring to new bounds when Toshirou used his right foot to kick the hammer out of her hands, ramming it into the ground at an angle and standing on it. "I _will _prove to Onee-sama that I can be strong!"

"You could easily do that without fighting her." Toshirou told her from his perch atop her hammer.

"Shut up!" Kokoa shakily yelled at him as tears began forming in her eyes. "You have no idea what I'm going through!"

A sad smile graced Toshirou's features before he Shunpoed from the hammer to a short distance away from Kokoa much to her surprise. "You feel as if she abandoned you, don't you?" Kokoa's mouth opened wide in shock. He hit it dead on. "You feel as if she left everything from her past behind, totally ignoring it for a future without you, right? Well, I know how that is, too."

"W-waaaaaahhhhhh!" Kokoa sobbed as she fell to her knees, tears flowing freely down her face. "Why?!" She leaned forward and clung onto Toshirou's shirt, much to the shock of the young shinigami. "Why did she leave me?!" She put her head on his chest and he felt his shirt becoming increasingly wetter as she continued to cry. "Tell me why!"

"I don't know." Toshirou quietly told her as he placed a hand on her head, gently rubbing her scalp with his thumb. "But I will tell you this: don't think you have to get her attention again by constantly challenging her to fights. She's your sister, and she'll always love you." This only made Kokoa cry harder into his shirt. They remained in that position, her bawling her eyes out and him awkwardly attempting to comfort her, for several minutes, until Kokoa's tears had dried up. "Feel better now that you've let that all out?"

"Y-yeah." Kokoa replied as she pulled away from Toshirou, her voice slightly raspy and low. "Thanks." A small, almost unnoticeable blush appeared on her cheeks when she realized her proximity to Toshirou. "If you tell anybody what happened here, I'll make sure you wake up in Canada."

Toshirou couldn't help but laugh lightly at the comment, his laughter causing Kokoa to slightly giggle as well. "Of course."

"Kokoa!" Moka's voice rung through the misty graveyard. Seconds later, she and the rest of the group showed up, only Ichigo and Renji not looking concerned. "Don't... kill... him?" Her face adopted a confused expression when she noticed how close her sister and Toshirou were, not to mention the fact that they weren't going at each others throats. "Umm, what's going on?"

Kokoa bowed her head and fidgeted slightly, memories of what Toshirou just told her flooding her mind. She couldn't find the right words, but thankfully, Toshirou intervened. "Just... clearing a few things up."

"Told ya we wouldn't need to worry about him." Renji told Moka, who nodded and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Our little Shirou-chan can take care of himself."

"Shut it, Abarai!" Toshirou snapped at Renji, causing him to visibly flinch. "And besides, me, you, and Kurosaki need to discuss something, so let's go."

"Yes, sir." Renji grudgingly told him before he Shunpoed off, causing levels of confusion to spread among the non-shinigami of the group.

"Whatever you say... Shirou-chan." Ichigo sniggered before Shunpoing off himself, causing Toshirou to growl in annoyance. Toshirou was about to Shunpo off as well, but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Wait!" Kokoa called, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Will you tell me your name?"

Toshirou smiled lightly at her before answering. "Hitsugaya Toshirou." Toshirou Shunpoed off, leaving Tsukune as the only boy among the group.

'_Hitsugaya Toshirou, huh?_' Kokoa thought to herself, not noticing the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Kokoa, are you blushing?" Moka asked when she noticed Kokoa's red face.

"N-NO!" Kokoa unconvincingly stuttered before she grabbed her hammer and ran off, trying to hide the ever growing blush.

Injury report: Fatalities- none, major injuries- none, minor injuries- none, girls in love with Toshirou- one.

* * *

(1) Chouchinobake- a haunted paper lantern.

(2) Wooo, Kenpachi!

I hope you all enjoyed! As I'm sure you noticed, there was another Ichigo and Renji morning interaction, as well as another Injury report. Well, I've decided to put the morning interactions into every chapter at school, and the Injury report at the end of each and every chapter, just as some running gags. Please, review!


	4. Blackmail

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but second semester just started and I haven't had as much time to write as I'd have liked. Anyway, excuses are over! Enjoy the next chapter, kay?

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he stormed across his room and yanked his door open. "I'm awake, you jack-!!" He cut himself off when he noticed it wasn't Ichigo standing there, but a girl in pigtails with a startled expression on her face. "Errrm, sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"You are Abarai Renji, correct?" she asked. Renji nodded. "I am Toujo Ruby, assistant to the headmaster. He has requested your presence in your office instead of you going to class today."

"Any clue what for?" Renji asked as he walked into the hallway and closed his door.

"He said he would explain the entire situation when you, Kurosaki-san, and Hitsugaya-san were all in his office, so please hurry." Ruby answered the inquiring shinigami. Renji nodded again before Shunpoing out of the building.

'_What the hell would the headmaster want with me, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya-taichou?' _Renji wondered to himself as he Shunpoed across campus to the tower holding the headmaster's office. '_This is either gonna be really good, or really bad._' He thought as he reached the headmaster's door and knocked.

"**Enter, Abarai Renji-kun.**" Came a voice from behind the door. Renji did as the voice commanded, and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Upon entering, Renji noticed the creepy headmaster, a man in a white priest outfit and hood with the same glowing eyes as the bus driver, staring at him from behind his desk, his fingers laced in front of him. In front of the desk were three chairs: Ichigo situated in the middle one, and Toshirou in the one to Renji's right. Sighing, Renji took the only remaining seat.

"**Now that everyone is present and accounted for, we may start.**" the headmaster said, his voice being the one that told Renji to enter.

"It's about time." Toshirou grumpily grumbled, clearly not happy that he had been summoned here and been forced to wait for so long to learn the reasoning behind it.

"**Tell me, have you three heard the rumors circulating around campus?**" the headmaster asked, ignoring Toshirou's complaints.

"Which ones?" Ichigo asked the hooded man before him. "High schools tend to have a lot of those."

"**The ones about students being attacked by a mysterious, knife-wielding figure.**" the headmaster answered.

"Yeah, what about it?" Renji asked, a somewhat uneasy feeling sinking into the pit of his stomach.

"**Well, it's no rumor.**" the headmaster seriously told them. "**Students have indeed been attacked, many of them hospitalized since their injuries were so severe. However, this isn't the work of one mere slasher. Earlier this morning I received word that a notorious group of thugs, one of them being the slasher, who screwed up big time in the human world, escaped here.**" The headmaster pulled a map out from under his desk and laid it out before pointing to a small, triangle-like mark in the upper-right corner of the map. "**Situated here is a dungeon, the most probable location for the group. This is where you three come in; I'd like you three to investigate the compound and, if they are there, incapacitate them and wait outside of the dungeon, where they will be taken to jail.**"

"Isn't it a little unethical for the headmaster of a school to send three students to what may just be their demise?" Renji asked, even though he _knew_ nothing there would even pose a threat.

"**Oh, I'm sure you can handle yourselves.**" the headmaster chuckled. "**My three little **_**shinigami**_**.**" Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou all looked at him in alarm.

"How did you figure it out?" Toshirou asked, his breath becoming visible as he drastically decreased the temperature in the room.

"**Kukuku.**" the headmaster chuckled before responding. "**You may be able to fool everyone else on the premises, but not me. You can hide your Zanpakuto, you can camouflage your reiatsu, but you can't mask the stench of death, not from one like me. However, if you do this... favor for me, I may just forget all about what you are...**"

"Blackmailing not one, but three of us?" Renji snorted in disbelief. "You've got balls, I'll give you that." This earned him a smack in the back of the head from Ichigo. "OW!"

"Any idea as to how many there are?" Ichigo asked, wanting to nip this potential complication in the bud.

"**The report I received stated that the amount of members is a very low number, two, maybe three tops.**" the headmaster answered. "**And while it may be true I'm not exactly giving you a choice in the matter... I would appreciate it if you three brought them to justice as quickly as possible. I refuse to allow any more of my students to be harmed by these hooligans.**"

"What are you going to do about the remaining students while we're taking care of things in the dungeon?" Toshirou inquired.

"**That has already been taken care of.**" the headmaster answered. "**I've already had Ruby make an announcement that all students are to remain in the main school building until the all-clear has been issued. Though we both know a small group that won't listen to that order, hmm?**"

'_He certainly covered all of his bases, didn't he?_' Toshirou thought. '_Using our friendship with them against us.'_

"We may as well get going now." Ichigo sighed as he stood up. "The quicker we get this over with, the better."

"Who put you in charge, Kurosaki?" Toshirou snorted as he and Renji also stood up. "I'm the one who was put in charge of us."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Toshirou." Ichigo responded, lazily waving Toshirou off. This, of course, irked the white-haired boy.

"For the last time, Kurosaki, that's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" Toshirou seethed at the younger, albeit stronger, boy as the three of them walked towards the door.

* * *

"Attention students!" Ruby's voice boomed from the intercoms scattered across campus. "This is an urgent announcement! You are to all remain situated in your classrooms due to the appearance of a notorious group of thugs on campus! Another announcement will be made when it is safe to leave your classrooms."

"Eeh?" Tsukune groaned as he lifted his head up from the desk in the new newspaper club room. "What's this all about?"

"Maybe it has to do with the rumors about the Street Slasher." Kurumu guessed as she lifted her head up from the desk she was at. A sudden look of realization crossed her feminine face as she looked at Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore in turn. "Hey, have any of you seen Ichigo this morning?"

"Now that you mention it, Pineapple isn't here, either." Mizore spoke up from her spot hiding behind a cardboard box. "I wonder where they are?"

"You don't think..." Tsukune began, an uneasy look coming across his face, "they were attacked, do you?"

"With how strong Ichigo is?" Kurumu asked, laughing slightly. "No way!"

"While he may be strong, we don't know if the same applies with Pineapple." Mizore interjected, moving from behind the box to sitting on it. "Besides, what about Toshirou?"

"Well, he _was_ able to overpower Kokoa, I think." Moka said, looking somewhat distraught. "But what if they got attacked from behind...?" The door suddenly opened, revealing a somewhat happy Kokoa.

"Onee-chan!" she happily called." I've come to..." She was cut off when Moka tightly gripped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Huh?"

"Kokoa! Did Toshirou come to school today?" Moka asked, close to hyperventilating.

"I didn't see him, why?" Kokoa answered, somewhat confused as to why her sister was wondering about the snowy-headed boy.

"Trouble!" Yukari called as she ran into the room, sightly startling everyone. "Trouble! Desu!"

"What's wrong, Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked, concerned as to why the young witch was in such a panic.

"I heard Nekonome-sensei and Ririko-sensei talking and it turns out neither Ichigo, Renji, nor Toshirou showed up today Desu!" Yukari all but shouted at them, causing startled looks to cross all of their faces, save for Kokoa, who had no idea what was going on.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Kokoa irately snapped, not liking being kept out of the loop.

"You hear the announcement, didn't you?" Kurumu lazily asked the small vampiress, who nodded in affirmation. "Well, your sister seems to have it stuck in her head that the three of them were attacked by the Street Slasher."

"Haha, really?" Kokoa laughed, causing Moka to send her a pouty glare. "I mean, Toshirou was able to out power me, a vampire, with both hands in his pockets. How are some thugs gonna hurt them?"

"That's what I said!" Kurumu agreed. "Well, I was talking about Ichigo, not Toshirou, but close enough!"

"Kokoa! Kurumu-chan!" Moka exasperatedly called. "Can we please get back on subject?!"

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Kurumu sighed. Moka shook her head in response. "_If_, and that's a really big 'if,' they did get captured, or attacked, where would we even start to look?"

"Ummm..." Moka stuttered before looking at the map on the wall. "Here would probably be our best bet!" Everyone looked to see that she was pointing at a small, triangular mark in the upper-right corner of the map.

"What's that?" Kokoa inquired, not familiar with the markings on the map.

"It's an old dungeon filled with dead ends, jail cells, and torture rooms." Mizore monotonously answered the young vampire.

"That's all the more reason we _should_ go!" Moka spazzed, causing Kurumu and Mizore to sigh.

"I'll go check with you, Moka-san." Tsukune told the pink-haired vampire with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Tsukune!" Moka happily called before she dragged the boy out of the classroom and down the hall.

"I'm coming too! Desu!" Yukari yelled as she ran out of the room, following the two people she wanted to get into bed with.

"Wait for me, Onee-chan!" Kokoa shouted as she, too, ran out of the room.

"Think we should follow them?" Kurumu asked, turning to face Mizore.

"Probably." the yuki-onna shrugged before the two of them ran after their friends.

* * *

"This is it." Renji stated as he, Ichigo, and Toshirou landed in front of the dungeon.

"Gee, thanks for clarifying that Renji." Ichigo sarcastically told Renji. "Here I thought this was the entrance to Narnia."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Renji retorted, while Toshirou merely sighed.

"Will you two shut up so we can get this over with?" Toshirou snapped at the two of them before walking into the dungeon. "Now, lets go." The two taller boys sighed, but followed him regardless.

"Looks like we've got a two man welcoming party." Ichigo quietly mumbled so that only his companions could hear him when they were roughly one hundred feet into the dungeon. As if on cue, the wall to Renji's right exploded in a shower of stony rain. Out of the newly created hole stepped a minotaur that stood roughly a foot shorter than Komamura, wearing black pants and wielding a large machete in its right hand.

"Somebody's been eating their veggies." Renji remarked. This caused the minotaur to target him. It swung its machete down at him, but he merely caught it with his left hand. The minotaur tried to yank its machete out of Renji's grasp, but it was a futile effort. "Huh, looks like your size has nothing to do with your strength." Renji then let go of the blade, causing the minotaur to stumble backwards slightly. Seeing his chance, Renji swiftly delivered a powerful uppercut to the minotaurs stomach. Spit flew from the minotaurs mouth as it flew up into the ceiling and fell to the stone ground with a loud thud, obviously unconscious.

"Seriously?" Ichigo complained as a man in a white-and-black striped shirt wielding a knife lunged at him from behind, aiming to stab him in the spine. Ichigo merely sidestepped and as the man stumbled forward, Ichigo delivered an elbow strike to the back of his neck, dropping him to the floor, knocked out. "This is way too easy."

"Don't get cocky, Kurosaki." Toshirou warned, feeling another presence walking towards them from deeper in the dungeon. "Those were probably just underlings. The boss is coming as we speak." As if agreeing with Toshirou's assumption, the sound of clapping reached their ears. Seconds later, a greasy-haired man wearing a white, vertically-striped shirt and a vest came into what little light there was in the dark dungeon.

"Heheheheh, not bad." the man darkly chuckled. "Not bad at all, for a bunch of high school brats."

"So, you gonna come peacefully, or are we gonna have to kick your ass, too?" Renji inquired, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Heheheh hahahahaha!!!" the man bellowed. "You brats think you can overpower me?! A man who has all but mastered nearly every martial art imaginable?!"

"Even if you have mastered them, they all share one fatal flaw." Toshirou said, his breath visible in front of him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" the man inquired as he readied himself in a karate stance.

"They're all useless if you can't move." Toshirou answered as he pointed at the man. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou 61! Rikujoukourou!" Instantly, six beams of light appeared out of nowhere and painlessly drove into the man, halting all of his movement.

"W-What the hell did you do to me?!" the man roared, obviously infuriated. "Let me go! Let me go you little-!" he stopped talking when Toshirou Shunpoed from where he was, appearing to the man's left, Hyourinmaru drawn and his tremendous, ice-cold reiatsu flooding the area.

"Shut up." Toshirou icily told the man before bashing him in the temple with the end of Hyourinmaru's hilt, instantly knocking him out as well. Toshirou sighed and released the Bakudo before slinging the man over his left shoulder, not bothering to re-sheathe Hyourinmaru. "Let's go."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji nodded before grabbing the minotaur by the horn and also pulling it over his shoulder. "Oof, heavy bastard."

"That doesn't even qualify as our warm-up for the day." Ichigo sighed before taking the Slasher and roughly yanking him up and over his shoulder. Once they started walking, Ichigo felt the need to question why Toshirou still had his Zanpakuto out. "Hey, Toshirou, aren't you gonna put Hyourinmaru away?"

"In a bit." Toshirou replied before realizing what Ichigo had called him. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Ichigo grumbled, earning a frustrated sigh from Toshirou. "Looks like everyone's out there."

* * *

"Well, here we are." Moka said as the group stood twenty feet away from the entrance to the dungeon.

"Yeah." Tsukune agreed.

"Well?!" Kokoa snapped. "Are we gonna go in, or are we gonna just stare at it?"

"Yeah, lead the way, Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed, a mischievous smile on her face. "It _was_ your idea after all."

"T-that may be true, but-!" Moka began, but she cut herself off when a sudden enormous, chilling pressure emanated from the entrance. "What is that?!"

"I have no idea!" Yukari exclaimed. "Maybe it's coming from..."

"Hey, Toshirou, aren't you gonna put Hyourinmaru away?" they all heard Ichigo ask before letting out a collective group sigh, relieved that it was only them.

"In a bit." they heard Toshirou answer. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The newspaper club plus Kokoa all had the same thought running through their heads: '_Taichou?'_

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo grumbled in response. "Looks like everyone's out there." Seconds later, Ichigo walked out, holding an unconscious man over his shoulder. "Hey."

"Didn't you all hear the headmaster's announcement?" Toshirou asked in an authoritative tone as he walked out, a sword in his right hand and, like Ichigo, an unconscious man on his shoulder. It was then that everyone realized the freezing pressure was emanating from Toshirou. This made both Kokoa and Mizore stare at him in awe.

"Well, the headmaster _did_ say a certain group of students we know would ignore that announcement." Renji interjected as he walked out. However, instead of a man on his shoulder, he was easily holding an eight-foot minotaur by the horn with just his left hand and shoulder. Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"That minotaur..." Mizore began, somewhat surprised by Renji's strength.

"What about it?" Renji asked, wondering what the big deal was.

"How can you lift it?" Mizore continued. "It must weigh a few hundred pounds, at least."

"Eh, I lifted heavier things than this bastard." Renji shrugged before flipping the minotaur over his shoulder and unceremoniously dumping it on the ground. "But that doesn't mean I want to carry the thing any more."

"Idiot." Toshirou sighed before he saw the headmaster and three men in black suits approaching.

"**Good job, you three.**" the headmaster chuckled as the three men walked forward, two of them taking the two unconscious men off of Ichigo and Toshirou and handcuffing them, while the third produced a large pair of handcuffs and placed them on the minotaur. "**Take them away.**" The three men nodded before taking the three thugs and walking the way that they came. The headmaster looked the large group over and noticed Hyourinmaru in Toshirou's hand. "**Kukuku, was your Zanpakuto really necessary, Hitsugaya Toshirou-kun?**"

"Not for those three, no." Toshirou answered as the temperature drastically began decreasing, causing everyone except for Toshirou and Mizore to shiver. "But it will be necessary for something else."

"**And that would be?**" the headmaster inquired.

"Making sure this place never gets used again." Toshirou answered before leaping high into the air and turning around. "Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toshirou swung his sword towards the building, a long chain with a crescent moon shaped blade at the end of it sprouting from the base of the hilt, but that wasn't the shocking part. When Toshirou swung, a large, red-eyed, blue, Chinese-styled dragon shot from the blade. It roared as it rocketed towards the dungeon and upon impact, a large splash of water erupted, showing everyone that the dragon was made of water. The water, however, did not last long, as within a matter of time shorter than a second, all of the water instantaneously froze, covering the dungeon in a large, jagged, crystalline prison. Toshirou sighed as he landed and turned around, but was somewhat startled when he found himself face-to-face with Mizore, the yuki-onna having an indescribable expression on her pale face.

"Th-th-that dragon..." Mizore stuttered, confusing everyone there, save for Kokoa, who was oblivious to what was going on, too awe-stricken by Toshirou's total mastery of both water and ice. "How are you able to control _him_?"

"Huh?" Toshirou asked, somewhat taken aback by the sudden questioning of his mastery over Hyourinmaru. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what's going on, Mizore-chan?" Tsukune questioned, everyone staring at the unfolding events with curiosity.

"That dragon..." Mizore began, her tone quieter than usual. "Hyourinmaru-sama..."

Toshirou, Ichigo, and Renji all thought the same thing at this: '_Hyourinmaru-_sama_?_'

"He's a god in my village." Mizore continued. "He's the living embodiment of ice and water and is said to be the one who formed my village and covered the surrounding area with a raging blizzard. Now, I'm going to ask again, Toshirou, how it that you're able to control him?"

"**Yes, I'm sure we'd **_**all**_** like to know the answer to that, Hitsugaya-kun.**" the headmaster chuckled, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I _would_ tell you, but I honestly don't know." Toshirou answered. "When I was younger, he would constantly plague my dreams, and some time later I was able to control a physical manifestation of him via my sword." He lifted up Hyourinmaru to further illustrate his point.

'_Nice coverup, Toshirou._' Ichigo thought, impressed with the excuse Toshirou thought up on the spot.

"Let me ask you this, then." Mizore persisted, not at all satisfied with Toshirou's answer. "What are you?"

"That's classified." Toshirou stated in a no-nonsense tone, a blank, albeit serious, look on his face.

"Ugh, why are you guys being so secretive?" Kurumu complained. "I mean, you all already know what we are, so why not return the favor?"

"Because orders from superiors take priority." Renji answered for Toshirou. "And to be honest, I'd rather not be fricasseed, thank you very much." This earned him many confused stares. "Long story short, our superior commands fire, and he pretty... much..." Renji trailed off, his, Ichigo's, and Toshirou's eyes all widening as a dark, dreadful pressure surrounded all of them. "Oh, shit. What are the hell are _they_ doing here?" Renji reached into the case on his back and swiftly extracted Zabimaru, his own reiatsu flooding the area. "Howl, Zabimaru." He ran his hand down the blade and the sword morphed from a normal katana to a long, wide blade with many spikes that increased in length and width as they extended from the hilt.

"Wh-what is this energy?" Moka stuttered, the entirety of the newspaper club looking uneasy. "It's just so... evil."

"Hollows." Ichigo answered as he pulled Zangetsu out, his astronomical energy surprising Kokoa, who hadn't yet felt it. He then looked over at the group, a serious look on his face "I need you all to listen to me: no matter what happens, no matter how out numbered the three of us look, do **not** try and fight them, all right?" They all nodded, not wanting to get on Ichigo's bad side for disobeying him.

"**Kukuku, if this isn't an interesting turn of events, I don't know what is.**" the headmaster chuckled as _they_ appeared. Countless black monsters with white masks and large gaping holes where their hearts should be appeared.

**"AaAaAh, So TaStY.**" one of the Hollows sighed as it sniffed around before staring at the group in front of him and noticing the three who actually posed the threat. "**WhAt ArE yOu DoInG hErE, ShI-**"

"Getsuga Tenshou! Ichigo quickly called out, horizontally swinging Zangetsu and firing the enormous energy at the Hollows, easily vanquishing half of them. "Man, I forgot what a bore these guys were."

"**YoU bAsTaRd!**" one of the Hollows roared, lunging at Ichigo.

"Not today, ugly." Renji sneered as he swung his sword, causing it to rapidly increase in length as the segments of the blade stretched apart, a thick, rubbery, string-like material keeping them in one piece. Renji whipped Zabimaru around with incredible speed, vanquishing another large group of Hollows, leaving only one particularly large one. "Now it's you and us, big boy."

"**EvEn If I cAnNoT dEfEaT yOu, I wIlL tAkE aS mAnY aS i CaN!!!**" the Hollow roared before it lunged at Kokoa and Moka, intent on taking their lives.

"Keep dreaming." Toshirou coldly said as he appeared in the air between the two vampires and the airborne Hollow. He then swung the chain on the end of Hyourinmaru at the Hollow, yanking it as it circled the Hollow, encasing all of its body, save for its head in ice. He then sharply pulled the chain, vanquishing the Hollow into nothingness, but with its final breath, it spelled Toshirou, Ichigo, and Renji's fate.

"**CuRsE yOu, ShInIgAmI!!! cUrSe YoU!!**" Toshirou, Ichigo, and Renji all swore as the snowy-haired boy landed.

"Shi-shinigami?" Kurumu asked in disbelief as the three turned to look at the group, serious looks on their faces. "You're _shinigami?!_"

Injury report: Fatalities- none, minor injuries- three, Hollows purified- 47, young shinigami/Vizards in deep shit with Yamamoto- 3

* * *

So, was that worth the wait? Well, I sure hope so! Now, I'd like to state two things: 1) this chapter is the last chapter that will be following thr manga storyline of Rosario+Vampire II until the Sun-sempai arc, and 2) the nest update won't take _anywhere_ near as long, I promise!


	5. Overdue Explainations

Hey, everyone! I am SOOOO sorry about how long this took! Writers block plus college = the bane of any fanfic writers existence. I'd also like to apologize for how short this is, but it's somewhat of a transition chapter, so please bear with me. Without any further delays, please enjoy!

_

* * *

__**CuRsE yOu, ShInIgAmI!!! cUrSe YoU!!**__" Toshirou, Ichigo, and Renji all swore as the snowy-haired boy landed._"

_"Shi-shinigami?" Kurumu asked in disbelief as the three turned to look at the group, serious looks on their faces. "You're _shinigami_?!"_

Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou huffed, annoyed that their cover had already been blown, and by a simple Hollow, no less.

"That's right." Toshirou sighed, clearly not in the best mood. '_Just great, we're going to be exiled, making keeping our cover that much harder. Dammit._'

"That's…" Moka began as she, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Kokoa all lowered their heads.

"So cool!!" all the girls yelled in excitement, their eyes aglow as they ran up to the three boys and stared at them in awe. Needless to say, Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou were all but taken aback by this development.

"Errr, what?" Renji unintelligently asked, not knowing what to say to the girls' outburst.

"You mean you don't know what youkai think about shinigami?" Yukari excitedly asked the three boys before her.

"Considering we didn't even know youkai existed until a few days ago, it can safely be assumed that we don't." Renji answered, earning him many surprised looks. "What? I know words."

"Idiot." Toshirou sighed, his breath still visible since he had yet to reseal Hyourinmaru. "Please, elaborate."

"Well, first off, you guys are really like an urban legend to us." Kurumu began. "Well, at least until today."

"Yeah!" Yukari chipped in. "Plus you're rumored to be crazy strong!"

"Well, I don't think any of us are going to deny that." Renji conceded, causing Toshirou to sigh again, and Ichigo to merely shrug.

"If you don't mind me asking, which one of you is the strongest?" Moka politely asked the three boys before her, while Tsukune looked on, not knowing what to say. Renji and Toshirou looked at one another before giving a concise answer.

"Ichigo/Kurosaki." the two answered, causing the eyes of both vampires, the succubus, the yuki-onna, the witch, and the human to all linger on him. He merely shrugged again in response.

Tsukune opened his mouth to ask a question, but Ichigo answered it before he even began to form the words, already knowing what it was. "Before you even ask, a Vizard is a branch-off of a Shinigami."

"So, what was that 'Hitsugaya-taichou' business we heard earlier?" Kokoa asked, looking at her crush with curious eyes.

"Before I answer that, you must first understand that the Soul Society, the place where most spirits go when they pass on, has section known as the Seireitei, where the Shinigami dwell." Toshirou coolly answered. "The main defense force of the Soul Society is known as the Gotei 13, and is broken down into, obviously, 13 separate divisions, each with their own taichou and fuku-taichou. I myself am taichou of the Tenth Division, while Abarai is the fuku-taichou of the Sixth Division."

"So, you must not be as idiotic as you let on." Mizore coolly deduced, causing Renji's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"No, Renji's as dumb as a sack of bricks." Ichigo monotonously stated, causing Renji to punch him in the back of the head. Instead of getting angered, like everyone assumed he would, he merely chuckled.

"Cram it, brat." Renji growled, even though he was beginning to snigger as well.

"**Kukukuku, well, aren't you just proving all sorts of thing wrong today?**" the Headmaster deeply chuckled, causing everyone to look over at him.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, finally being able to get some form of communication in.

"**Surely even you know, Tsukune-kun.**" the Headmaster stated. "**Nearly everyone believes shinigami to be grotesque, sickle-wielding beings incapable of emotion. But our three friends here proved all three of those aspects wrong.**" '**Not that **_**I**_** didn't know, but they don't need to know that.**_**'**_

_**"**_In our defense, there is _one_ shinigami who fits all three of those parameters." Ichigo stated, earning him knowing looks from Renji and Toshirou, and confused looks from everyone else.

"And that would be...?" Kokoa asked, wondering how severely this shinigami differed from the three in front of her.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Ichigo stated, bring up the sadist once again as Renji and Toshirou nodded in agreement. "The guy's so demented, I guarantee you'll never find a youkai anywhere near as bad as him."

"I have a serious question, Desu." Yukari stated, piping up again and looking at Ichigo.

"Go for it." was Ichigo's reply to the statement.

"What were those things exactly?"

"Hollows." Toshirou answered for Ichigo, causing all eyes to be drawn to him. "You see, spirits are broken down into to categories: wholes and hollows. Wholes are benevolent spirits that still retain a human shape save for a chain known as the Saketsu attached to their chests directly over their hearts. That chain signifies the amount of time a whole has before turning hollow. Hollows are usually formed by the spirits of those who refuse to accept death or want revenge of some sort and are, save for very rare cases, always malevolent, bent on devouring other wholes as well as the occasional human soul." Ichigo's eyes flashed in pain at the mention of this, causing everyone not aware of his situation to wonder what had happened in his past to make that happen.

"Do you have any idea why they suddenly appeared?" Yukari asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Renji answered. "To be honest, none of us were even aware youkai even existed until a few days ago, so I doubt hollows would've know before us. Not to mention Nel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Dodonchakka, and Pesche should be keeping them all in line."

"Who now?" Kurumu questioned, already forgetting half the names Renji had just said.

"Those special cases Toshirou mentioned," Ichigo answered the well-endowed succubus, causing her to form an 'o' with her mouth in realization.

"Indeed." Toshirou affirmed before looking at the newspaper club, a deadly serious look on his face. "Now, I must request that none of you mention that we are shinigami, even amongst yourselves."

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why?" Moka asked.

"Because Yama-jii's orders were to not let our identities slip." Ichigo answered. "Even if it technically _wasn't_ our fault."

"I'm sure all of us will keep your secret, right girls?" Tsukune nervously chuckled looking over at the girls, each of them nodding. "Umm, hypothetical question, but what would you have done if we didn't decide to keep it a secret?" Toshirou reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, cylindrical object, holding it up for everyone to see. "What's that?"

"Memory replacement device." Toshirou answered simply.

"What?!" Yukari all but shouted, looking at the small object in awe. "How's that possible?"

"You'd be surprised at some of the things the R&D department come up with." Renji answered. "Hollow tracking cell phones, artificial souls, you name it."

"Wow, it sounds like there's some really smart..." Tsukune began, but a look of realization slowly came across his face. "Oh, no! The newspaper!"

"You're right!" Moka agreed, somewhat overcome by nervousness. "We need to finish it!"

"Sorry guys!" Kurumu called as the newspaper club, plus Kokoa, all took off running back towards the school. "See you later!"

"Well, they were surprisingly understanding." Ichigo mused as he watched the retreating backs of the newspaper club.

"That may be true, but it doesn't deter from the fact that we must alert Yamamoto-sou-taichou that our identities have already been compromised." Toshirou breathed, sheathing Hyourinmaru. "Now, let's head to my dorm, we may as well get it over and done with." With that, he shunpoed off.

Renji sighed as he sheathed Zabimaru. "We are so screwed." On that note, he shunpoed off as well.

"**So, what are you going to do, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?**" the headmaster asked Ichigo, chuckling ever so slightly.

"May as well face it head on, delaying the inevitable won't do me any good." Ichigo honestly answered, placing Zangetsu back in the case on his back. "Later." He shunpoed off, leaving the headmaster alone in the area.

"**Kukuku…**" he chuckled. "**This promises to be… an interesting year.**"

* * *

"What are you going to tell Yamamoto-sou-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji asked as the three walked into Toshirou's room and positioned themselves in front of the large television-like screen taking up most of the wall.

"Everything." Toshirou answered as he turned the screen on and a black-haired man with three horns on his forehead appeared on the apparatus.

"This is Akon, how may I assist you, Hitsugaya-taichou?" the man asked.

"Patch us in to Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Toshirou answered. "We have an urgent matter with which we must discuss with him."

"Yes sir!" Akon confirmed right before the screen went black. Seconds later, the image of Yamamoto appeared on the screen.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto boomed. "You were ordered to report at the end of every week."

"My deepest apologies, sir, but this is urgent." Toshirou apologized, bowing to the old man. "Our identities have been compromised." Yamamoto's eyes opened in enraged shock.

"But in our defense, a hollow was the one who did it, not us." Renji quickly covered up, sighing in his head when Yamamoto visibly calmed down, but had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hollows, you say?" Yamamoto asked, Toshirou, Renji, and Ichigo nodding in response. "How very peculiar, given that we didn't know of the area until very recently... What of those who have heard of your status as shinigami?"

"They have sworn themselves to utmost secrecy involving the matter." Toshirou answered.

"Very well. And what can you tell me of the area?" Yamamoto questioned.

"This school, Youkai Gakuen, is a school for ayashi, sir." Toshirou answered the aging shinigami.

"Ayashi?" Yamamoto questioned back, not at all perturbed by the new information. "Ayashi as in the vampires and werewolves of human legend?"

"The very ones, sir." Toshirou affirmed.

"I see. Very well! You three have my thanks for this intriguing new information." Yamamoto boomed again.

"Thank you, sir!" the three answered just before the screen went blank.

* * *

'_Hollows, hmm?'_ Yamamoto pondered after his chat with the three 'students.' '_This may become problematic if we don't nip it in the bud._' "Choujirou!"

"Yes, sou-taichou?" said man affirmed, saluting Yamamoto.

"Alert the Twelfth Division and tell Kurotsuchi-taichou-to patch me in to Urahara Kisuke..."

* * *

"Oi! Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he pounded Renji's on door yet again. "Open-!" Before he could say 'up,' the door slammed open and bashed him in the nose.

"Serves ya right, you bastard!" Renji laughed as he walked out of the room. He was promptly met with a swift punch to the stomach.

"Jackass." Ichigo grumbled as he and Renji Shunpoed to the school gate.

"Good morning Ichigo! Renji!" the boys in question looked over to see Moka waving at them, she, as well as the remainder of the newspaper club, handing out newspapers. "Would you like a newspaper?"

"Sure." Ichigo answered as he and Renji took a paper from Kurumu and Mizore respectively, the main article instantly catching their eyes.

**Transfer students take down 'Street Slasher Gang!'** Transfer students Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji, as well as first year Hitsugaya Toshirou, are the ones credited for taking down the gang that had been plaguing Youkai Gakuen for several days (photo of gang shown below). The specifics to the take down are unknown, but if one were to question the students in question, they may get their answers (though I highly doubt it...)

"It must have been hard to try and do this without specifics, huh?" Ichigo asked, causing the newspaper club as a whole to nod. "You know, you could have just asked."

"Well, we didn't want to put any more pressure on you, considering what we learned yesterday." Moka said, referring to the slip up of them being shinigami.

"Yeah, that's right." Kurumu agreed. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"No, surprisingly." Ichigo answered. "But then again, Yama-jii-san was more concerned with _them_ than our secret." He finished his statement just as the bell rang. "Need any help?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Tsukune said just before Ichigo and Renji hoisted an empty table onto their shoulders each and grabbed the chairs.

"Where to?" Renji questioned.

"Second floor, end of the east hallway." Mizore answered. The boys nodded before Shunpoing off. "That's so not fair."

After placing the tables in the room, Ichigo and Renji Shunpoed to their classroom just in time.

"Glad to see you could make it." Nekonome-sensei smiled at the two boys. "Please take your seats. Now, today, we're going to be..."

Their first period dragged on exceptionally slowly that day, and by the time it ended, both Renji and Kurumu were nearly asleep.

"Finally." the well-endowed succubus complained. "Now on to science. What fun."

"Speaking of science, did you hear the rumor?" Yukari asked as the group of seven began walking to the science lab.

"What rumor, Yukari-chan?" Moka asked the small witch.

"The rumor that the teacher mysteriously went missing." Yukari answered. The entered the classroom shortly thereafter and, sure enough, the teacher was MIA.

"So, it's true then." Mizore deadpanned.

"Looks like it." Renji answered.

"Shut up, Pineapple." Mizore coolly bit back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Renji grumbled just as the bell rang.

"Where do you think our sub is?" Kurumu asked, looking at the front of the room with interest. Slowly, everyone began quieting down as the sound of wood on linoleum reached their ears. When the sound reached its peak, the door slid open revealing...

"Oh, Kami, why?" Ichigo complained.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Renji wondered aloud.

"You guys know him?" Tsukune asked, looking at the two much stronger boys.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered. "He's..."

"Greetings class!" the man jovially called. "I'm your new science teacher... Urahara Kisuke!"

Injury report: Injuries- none. Fatalities: none. Girls amazed- five. Ex-taichous of 12th division about to get their asses beat- 1

* * *

So, show of hands... err, reviews... who saw that coming? Anyway, next time ought to be fun, huh? Just what is Urahara'a purpose? Review and inspire me! Later guys and gals!


	6. Kisuke's Shenanigans

_Hey everyone, my deepest apologies for how long this took, but I had a lot of problems over the summer, plus school started recently, so this had to take a second wheel to everything else. Again, sorry, but please enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

_"Where do you think our sub is?" Kurumu asked, looking at the front of the room with interest. Slowly, everyone began quieting down as the sound of wood on linoleum reached their ears. When the sound reached its peak, the door slid open revealing..._

_"Oh, Kami, why?" Ichigo complained._

_"What's he doing here?" Renji wondered aloud._

_"You guys know him?" Tsukune asked, looking at the two much stronger boys._

_"Yeah." Ichigo answered. "He's..."_

_"Greetings class!" the man jovially called. "I'm your new science teacher... Urahara Kisuke!"_

Needless to say, Kisuke's jovial attitude perturbed many a youkai within the classroom. "Ummm... Right." the hat-wearing man continued. "Anyway, from what I've been told, you all have been going over the anatomy of human bodies to better understand them, correct?" Everyone in the class nodded, save for Ichigo and Renji, who still were dumbfounded by what was happening. "Well, totally forget everything you've learned!"

"Huh?" the entire class, again save for Ichigo and Renji, exclaimed in unison.

"That's right!" Kisuke cheerfully exclaimed. "Because if you _truly_ want to know how the human body looks and functions, you're going to have to learn from someone who understands the human body _perfectly_."

"Excuse me, Urahara-sensei!" Yukari exclaimed, standing up slightly.

"Yes, Sendou-san?" Kisuke questioned back, slightly shocking Yukari that he already knew her name.

"I find it very unbelievable that you know _perfectly_ how the human body works." Yukari bluntly stated, Kisuke's only reaction being to pull out his fan, open it, and begin to fan his face. "I mean, that would take years upon years of extensive study to accomplish!"

"And years upon years of extensive study is precisely what I've done!" Kisuke happily stated, quickly snapping his fan shut. "See, as a scientist, I've made it my life's goal to learn as much about the world as possible, starting with one of the most confusing things of all, the human body! And because of my studies, I know the human body _so_ well, I can even make perfect replicas of them."

"But how is that-" Yukari started, but Kisuke cut her off.

"That's classified information.~" Kisuke told her in a sing-song voice, yet again fanning his face. "Though if you'd like some further knowledge, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun would be more than willing to help, right you..." He was cut off when both Ichigo and Renji threw their texts books at him in an attempt to shut him up, both books smashing him in the face and knocking him to the ground. "OWWW! My face! I need that for seducing!"

"Who the Hell could you possibly need to seduce?" Ichigo seethed as Kisuke stood up, surprising most of the class with his outburst. Suddenly, a sinister idea came over him. "Unless you're planning to cheat on Yoruichi-san." Kisuke paled and stopped moving when Ichigo said this. "Maybe I should tell her next time I see her..."

"Now, now, that won't be necessary, Kurosaki-kun." Kisuke managed to say, his voice visibly shaking. "I have no plans to do anything of the sort!"

"Oh, I don't know Urahara-_sensei_." Renji snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm when he said '-sensei.' "How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"Welllll, if you don't believe me, I'm always sure you'd believe Kuchiki-taichou." Kisuke replied, his normal sing-song tone returning as Renji paled. "That's what I tho~ought. And also," Kisuke bent down and picked up the textbooks that were thrown at him, and threw them back to their owners, who caught them effortlessly, "please keep better hold of your books."

"Jackass." Ichigo and Renji both grumbled at the same time, causing Kurumu and Mizore to lightly giggle at their odd behavior.

"Now then, let's start with the basics." Kisuke began, taking a piece of chalk and starting to write on the board. "The human body is composed of 35 Liters of water, 20 Kilograms of carbon, 4 Liters of ammonia..."

'_This is just our luck._' Ichigo thought, his scowl deepening slightly as he looked at Kisuke, who was still ranting on about the composition of the human body. '_I swear, if he doesn't have a legitimate reason for being here, I'm gonna...'_

"Well, Kurosaki-kun?" Kisuke asked, jolting Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned back, not hearing what Kisuke had asked him.

"Not paying attention, Kurosaki-kun?" Kisuke asked, a false shocked look on his face. "Tsk, tsk, whatever will I tell Isshin-san?"

"Please repeat the question, Urahara-sensei." Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth. "And leave that idiot out of this."

"My, my!" Kisuke gasped. "So testy. But my question was: what is the one part of the human existence that is impossible to physically create?"

"The soul?" Ichigo questioned back, not entirely sure where Kisuke was going with this.

"Ding ding ding!" Kisuke exclaimed, clapping his hands. "The soul is indeed the only part of the human, and any other living thing period, existence that cannot be created. The reason for that is..." Kisuke was cut off by the shrill ring of the bell, signifying that class was over. "Well, times up! We'll just have to finish our discussion tomorrow. Ta ta!" The entirety of the class stood up and shuffled towards the door, many people giving Kisuke odd looks for his random behavior. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun?" The aforementioned boys both looked back at him, as did the newspaper club. "Would you two, Hitsugaya-kun Aono-kun, Akashiya-san, Sendou-san, Kurono-san, Shirayuki-san and Shuzen-san all meet me after classes are finished for the day?"

"Sure." Ichigo affirmed, nodding at the much older man before they all vacated the room.

"Soooo, who was that guy?" Kurumu asked Ichigo, falling into step next to him and looking at him with inquiring eyes.

"It'd probably best to wait til after school." Ichigo grumbled in response, evidently still not too pleased with the sudden turn of events. "That way nobody else will hear it." Sure enough, anyone close enough to have heard Kurumu's question was leaning in, expecting an answer. They all backed off, however, when Ichigo glared at them and sharpened his reiatsu the slightest bit. Kurumu pouted slightly from not being told, but didn't audibly voice her displeasure.

'_Wait, Kurumu-chan isn't going to complain?_' Moka thought, perplexed by her blue-haired friend's change in behavior. "Say, Tsukune?" Moka asked as they neared Ishigami's room for math.

"What is it, Moka-san?" the boy asked as they entered the room and walked to their seats.

"Is it just me, or has Kurumu-chan changed slightly since Ichigo and Renji transferred in?" the pinkette whispered close to his ear, as to make sure the aforementioned succubus didn't hear, which she, thankfully, didn't.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, not catching on to what Moka was implying. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Moka replied, shaking her head lightly. "It's nothing." After Moka said this, the bell rang and class began.

* * *

"Yahhh, finally!" Kurumu exclaimed as the last bell of the day rang. "Today dragged on for_ever_."

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, you cow." Yukari chided before being pummeled on the top of the head by the bluenette. "Owie!"

"Heh, heh." Tsukune nervously chuckled. "Now, now, Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, it's not the time to fight. Besides, shouldn't we go get Toshirou and Kokoa-chan so we can go talk to Urahara-sensei?"

"No need." Ichigo interjected. "Knowing Toshirou, he's probably already felt Urahara-san's reiatsu and he's already on his way." As if to prove his point, both Ichigo and Renji searched for Toshirou and Kokoa's reiatsu, and indeed felt them headed for Kisuke's room.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji whispered as he caught into Ichigo's stride. The aforementioned strawberry glanced over at the red-headed pineapple with a look that said 'what?' "Why do _you_ think Urahara-san is here?"

"Honestly?" Ichigo questioned back. "It probably has something to do with what happened yesterday."

"Hmmm." Renji mumbled. "You're probably right. Though I don't see why Yamamoto-sou-taichou would send him instead of someone like Ukitake-taichou or better yet, Komamura-taichou."

"Probably because there's already one taichou and fuku-taichou here." Ichigo reasoned as they turned down the hall to Kisuke's room. "He probably didn't want to weaken the Seireitei's defenses anymore, just in case."

"Oi, Abarai, Kurosaki!" Toshirou called out as he and Kokoa rounded the corner at the opposite end of the hall. "Why on earth is Urahara here?"

"We're just as clueless as you, Toshirou." Ichigo answered as they all gathered outside Kisuke's door. "so we may as well find out." With that, Ichigo opened the door.

"Ah, hello there everyone!" Kisuke happily called from his place by the window. "I trust you all had a _wonderful _day at school?"

"Cut the crap, Urahara, and tell us why you're here." Toshirou icily stated, already fed up with Kisuke's shenanigans.

"You're so cruel, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kisuke called out, a mock look of hurt on his face. But then, much to the surprise of the newspaper club and Kokoa, his face suddenly adopted a much more serious look. "But in all reality, the reason we were called here is because of what happened yesterday."

"'We?'" Renji questioned, not bothering to try and sense who Kisuke was talking about. "Who's 'we?'" Ichigo and Toshirou, however, felt the reiatsu of the person in question rapidly approaching their location."

"Come on Renji, are yo really that stupid?" Her voice taunted from outside the window. "I mean, who else would be sent anywhere with Kisuke?"

"Hey, Yoruichi-san." Ichigo called as a dark-skinned woman with deep purple hair and shocking yellow eyes jumped in through the window behind Kisuke.

'_This woman is the Yoruichi-san Ichigo mentioned earlier?_' Moka thought in awe, looking a Yoruichi.

"You're looking well, Ichigo." Yoruichi statred. Taking in his reiatsu. "I see you've managed to get _some_ of your reiatsu back already."

"Whaaa?" Kurumu sputtered. "You mean that _isn't_ his full strength?"

"Nope!" Kisuke replied in his sing-song voice, while Ichigo merely shrugged, not wanting to flaunt his strength. "See, Kurosaki-kun here lost _all_ of his reiatsu not too long ago when he defeated a traitor to the Seireitei. However, with my genius help, along with my once pupil Mayuri-san, we were able to restore some of his reiatsu, and it's slowly began returning. I'd say 42% of his full reiatsu has returned."

"Huh, I thought it was more than that..." Ichigo mused to himself, while the newspaper club plus Kokoa were looking at him in shock. That amount of power was only 42%? If so, what would he be like at full strength?

Anyway," Kisuke began, his face adopting the serious look again, "let's get down to business. Now, the reason we're here is because of the Hollow invasion yesterday. I've spoken to the headmaster, and not once in the history of Youkai Academy has a hollow ever penetrated the barrier. Now, for so many to penetrate at once is an odd occurrence, but it's actually due to the disturbance in the school's own energy caused by the arrival of you three." He pointed to Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou. "Now, there's actually two reasons we're here. Reason number one is that five shinigami are better than three, especially with Yoruichi-san here." He pulled out his fan and sent her a quick, flirtatious smile from behind it, which she discretely reciprocated. "Secondly is, given the nature of Youkai Academy as a school, and the situation may arise where you three go on a trip, we're here to make sure no Hollows get anywhere near the school or the students. Any questions?"

"Yes." Moka politely stated. "Umm, who _exactly_ are you two?"

"Well, I'm Urahara Kisuke, you science teacher, and manager of a little shop known as Urahara Shoten." Kisuke answered, smiling widely, causing many disbelieving and annoyed looks. "And, I'm also the ex-captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, as well as first head and founder of the Shinigami Research and Development division."

"Name's Shihouin Yoruichi." Yoruichi stated. "Ex-head of the 2nd Division, and ex-head of the Onmitsukiou."

"That still doesn't explain why you're a teacher, Urahara." Toshirou icily said, dropping the temperature a bit, causing Kisuke to giggle slightly.

"Well, I thought it'd be fun!" Kisuke gleefully stated, causing Toshirou to growl in frustration. "Plus, it diverts suspicion as to why a random, albeit extremely attractive, man is wandering aimlessly around campus. Plus, it allows me to learn about Youkai! In all my years, even _**I**_ would've never thought Youkai existed! And, unlike Mayuri-san, I won't..."

Kisuke was cut off by a loud, angry voice yelling: "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME I FOUND ALL OF YOU!" The door violently opened, and in walked in a boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, a bandanna and a silver wolf necklace, looking absolutely livid. He rounded on Tsukune and grabbed his collar, deeming him the only one fit of receiving his wrath. "I WAS SITTING IN THE CLUB ROOM, AND NONE OF YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP TODAY, WHAT THE HELL?"

"G-G-Gin-sempai, c-calm down, it isn't my fault." Tsukune stuttered, scared out of his mind.

"He's right, Morioka-kun." Kisuke said, bringing his cane up under Gin's arm, and nudging it upwards, signaling him to release Tsukune's collar, which he begrudgingly did. "I requested that they all come to my room after classes were over for the day. My apologies for keeping them from their duties."

"Oh, it's quite all right, then Urahara-sensei." Gin said, his demeanor changing instantly. "Allow me to apologize for barging in here without warning."

"Oh, that's all well and good, Morioka-kun, but our little meeting is over, so you're free to take your members now." Kisuke jovially said.

"Thank you." Gin said, bowing to Kisuke. He then turned to his club members, and Kokoa. "Let's go, the newspaper isn't going to write itself!" He then situated himself in front of the group, and began pushing them out of the room. "Come on, march!"

"Wait a second, I'm not even part of this club!" Kokoa shouted as she and the newspaper club were uncomfortably shoved through the door.

"You are now!" Gin countered as he managed to force them all out of the room. "So get moving!"

"Well, now that they're gone, we can move to the most serious matter of all..." Kisuke cryptically said, causing Ichigo, Renji, and Toshirou to look at him seriously. "Why'd you cut your har, Kurosaki-kun? It looked so cool long!"

"And, I'm gone." Ichigo grumbled as he left the room.

"You really are an idiot, Urahara." Toshirou blankly said before also exiting the room.

"Ichigo had long hair?" Renji dumbly asked, being the only one not to leave. "When?"

"Let me tell you _all_ about it, Abarai-kun." Kisuke joyfully exclaimed as he slung his arm over Renji's shoulders, as Yoruichi let out an amused, yet aggravated, sigh.

"He's such an idiot." Ichigo complained as he and Toshirou walked out of the school.

"You're just now figuring this out?" Toshirou sarcastically questioned, earning a slight glare from Ichigo.

"No, I've known this for a long time." Ichigo answered, before realizing something. "Wait, if he's here... What the Hell's going to happen with Kon?"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Karakura..._

"YES!" Kon happily yelled as he skipped through town, earning many stares. "Now that Urahara's gone, I can do whatever I want! Ladies, here I com-OOOF!" He was swiftly met with a foot to the face.

"Kon, you idiot!" Tatsuki reprimanded. "If you think you're getting anywhere NEAR any women while I'm around, you've got another thing coming!"

"Awwww." Kon huffed, very aggravated. "I never get to have any fun!"

Injury report: Injuries- 2 Fatalities- none. Kaizou Konpaku kicked in the face by Japan's number two high school girl in karate- 1.

* * *

Well, there's chapter six! I hope it was worth the wait! Even though it probably wasn't :P


End file.
